


The Animal Den

by HausOfSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Lydia Martin, Brief and funny Derek/Isaac, Coyote Ugly AU, DEREK IS HAPPY, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, Derek is a cook, Derek is alone, Derek loves comics, F/M, Gen, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Jackson is secretly nice, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scott and Allison get married, Stiles Loses His Virginity, Stiles misses his mom, Stiles sings, The Hales are dead, derek is jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HausOfSterek/pseuds/HausOfSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is going to NYC to pursue his dream of becoming a songwriter. Stiles soon gets a job at a small nightclub called The Animal Den. The Animal Den is the city's newest LGBT hot spot. Stiles also meets Derek Hale, who wants to help him get over his stage fright. </p><p>This fic is based off the movie Coyote Ugly.</p><p>----------</p><p>The crowd is cheering wildly as Stiles drops to his knees and gives a few thrusts. Danny starts pouring more water, and Stiles closes his eyes. The water falling over him makes his shirt cling to his body. He moves his hands through his hair to get the wet strands out of the way. His eyes open and scan the room. He sees a few regulars. There is Matt, who has tried to dance with Stiles on the bar multiple times. He sees Sarah, a girl has a crush on Lydia. His eyes move again. That is when he sees it. The face Stiles has seen far to many times in his life. A look of disappointment. It’s all in the eyes. The face is strong, the jaw is tense.</p><p>Stiles’s eyes widen in shock. He shoots up to his feet. His heart is beating fast. Stiles jumps down from the bar and makes his way through the crowd towards the man.</p><p>“Dad. Wait!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. It was not proof read by anyone, so please tell me what you think of it and leave any suggestions you might have. I don't know how long it will be yet.
> 
> I did this chapter really fast. I will be spending more time on the other chapters. This chapter was mostly setup for what happens later. 
> 
> I feel like i should mention that I think my writing gets better as they story progresses. 
> 
> I am not using the name 'Coyote Ugly' as the name of the bar, because Coyote Ugly is a real bar.
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or Coyote Ugly. I also do not own any of the music mentioned in the fic.

It is Stiles last day working at at Cyclone Pizza. Stiles is excited. In 24 hours he will be in his new apartment in New York City. Stiles is busy cutting a few pizzas as he listens to Ed and John, the pizzeria's most loyal consumers argues about who can eat the most pizzas. Stiles is not surprised. About three years ago John at six pizzas in one hour, it was all the two talked about. Every once and a while John would change the story of what had happened. Today he swears that he ate nine pizzas in one hour. 

Stiles’s Shift is almost over. He takes his last order, a medium pizza with the works. Just as he slides the pizza into the oven, his boss Eric is standing behind him. Stiles turns to see the look in his boss’s eyes, and immediately knows what he is thinking. 

“No way. Nope, Not going to happen,” Stiles says with a tone of ambivalence. Eric wants Stiles to sign the back side of a receipt. Stiles knows that if he does, the receipt will go on the wall behind the counter. The wall that is almost completely filled with signatures. Stiles was not the first person from Beacon Hills to leave for NYC in hopes of making it big. He won't be the last.

Stiles wants to sign, because it is a tradition. At the same time, he would feel proud to have his name on the wall. 

“Come on, just do it. You know that it is a tradition,” Eric pleads while winking, knowing that Stiles will sign it receipt. 

Stiles sighs and signs reluctantly.

“I got it! I got the first autograph!” Eric shouts excitedly so the whole restaurant can hear. The consumers all cheer, and wish Stiles luck. 

Stiles says goodbye to his boss and all the customers before leaving the pizzeria. In a way he is sad to be leaving. He loves working here, and he loves the regulars. He will miss them. As he walks out the door, he hears Ed and John talking about the wall. That wall is jinxed. Stiles almost believes that it is true. The wall had been tradition for more than 20 years, and no one on that wall had achieved their dreams. The only one who ever got close was Stiles mom. Claudia Stilinski.

 

________________ 

 

Later that night Stiles is at his going away party. Scott had arranged it for him. Scott was an amazing friend, and he always had been. The two met when they were five. Stiles's dad and Scott's dad were friends in high school, and had both wanted to be cops.The two worked as deputies together for a while. Scotts father started drinking regularly. Soon it became every night. One day when Stiles and Scott were seven, Scott’s father left without even saying good bye. Scott woke up and his dad was gone. Stiles helped Scott, he was always there for him after that. The two helped each other cope with the troubles of life. 

The party was at the only club in Beacon Hills. A bunch of old friends from high school were there to cheer Stiles on, and give in encouragement. Stiles was taking a huge step in life, and was happy that he had people he could turn to if things got bad.

“Ladies and gentlemen, my best friend, Stiles Stilinski, has decided to leave Beacon Hills tomorrow. He is traveling to 52 miles to New York City. In honor of him leaving to achieve his dreams of being an amazing songwriter, I have a surprize for him,” Scott looks to the crowd while lowering the microphone to tell his friends to bring Stiles onto the stage. Their friends start bringing Stiles up to the stage, almost dragging him. The people in the club start cheering to try to encourage Stiles onto the stage. Stiles reluctantly joins Scott of the stage. He is feeling scared. He always did on a stage. It was the only reason he had chosen to be a songwriter instead of a singer. He had a good voice, but panicked in front of a crowd. 

“I think that it is only fair that on his last night here in Jersey, he grace us with a little tune.” Scott finishes just as I Will Survive starts to play. It takes a lot of work from his friends and the crowd, but Stiles finds himself singing the song. He isn’t alone though. All of his friends, and most of the crowd are singing along with him.

 

________________ 

 

The next day Stiles is cooking his father, John, breakfast. Scrambled egg whites and whole wheat toast.

“Oh, look at this,” John spoke the voice he always used when he was trying to get Stiles to change his mind about something. “Dozens dead in New York. No reason whatsoever. Police have no leads. The headline might as well read ‘Millions Survive a Day in New York,’”

Stiles sets the plate in front of his dad and tells the man to eat his eggs. Of course the Sheriff tells Stiles that there arn’t really eggs without the yolks. 

“You need to eat healthy dad. No fast food, no junk food,” Stiles retorts with a failing of his arms. “Oh, and I got you some of those Lean Cuisine meals and put them in the freezer. I also lined your vitamins up on the counter. The man followed with a quick, “ I don't take vitamins,” And Stiles simply stated, “You do now.” Stiles loved these moments with his dad, when they talked fast. A nice back and forth exchanging of words. It was like a fun little game that the two of them played. 

Stiles continued talking. He had started rambling about all of the things that his father was going to have to do know that he is leaving. 

“Hey, hold up. I’m the parent, you’re the one running off. I should be telling you how to live,” John’s tone is slightly upset, but is mostly filled with worry. Stiles was a little frustrated now, and asked his father how he should be living. “Don’t go,” replied the man. 

Stiles sighed and turned away. After a few steps he continued on rambling to his father, “Don’t do the laundry, wait until I come to visit on Sunday. Also, I got you a bunch of that shampoo and body wash you like-” 

John was looking at the newspaper when he interrupted Stiles to talk about the dangers of living in New York City. 

“You said I could be whatever I wanted to be,” Stiles said.

“I never said songwriter in New York City, that's the exception,”

“You said anything and I believed you, so I’m not leaving this house without your support.” Stiles hears a car horn. “That's Scott, so what it gonna be?” 

“Stiles, I saw how hard it was for your mother when she didn't make it, but if she were here, she’d tell me to shut up, wish you luck, and give you a big hug. I guess that's what I’ll do.”

Before Stiles knows it he has everything packed in his jeep, and he and Scott are driving to New York.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets to NYC and gets tries to get his music heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this done way earlier then I thought I would. I wasn't expecting to have time to write today. 
> 
>  
> 
> The song Stiles plays in this chapter is the song "But I Do Love You" It is the same song from the parallel scene in the movie.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xmfls25wVrg
> 
> The song is sung by LeAnne Rimes.

Stiles and Scott park on a street in the middle of Chinatown, and make their way to Stiles’s apartment with the first load of boxes. Stiles is excited as he walks into his new apartment, but Scott looks a little shocked at the site of the room. The walls are red and the paint is chipping. The floors look a little less than safe, and appliances in the kitchen look at least 30 years old. Scott also pretends that he didn't notice the fish heads and guts on the sidewalk outside, or the crime scene tape that was placed over the door down the hall. 

“What do you think?” asked Stiles as he opened a window. 

“I had a feeling you were going to need this,” Scott walked to Stiles holding out a roll of cash. 

“What’s that?”

“Just some emergency cash I saved up. Look at this place, this is an emergency.”

“Well, I’m not taking it,” Stiles walks to the other side of the room and picks up the cat that crawled in through the open window. 

“Fine then,” Scott opens the freezer and places the cash near the back, “I’m freezing your assets.” 

After the rest of Stiles boxes are in the apartment he walks Scott back to the jeep. Stiles loves his jeep, but he knows that driving in New York City seems more trouble than it is worth. Scott will be taking the jeep back to Beacon Hills. When they get there Stiles notices the tears starting to form in Scott's eyes. 

“Hey, thanks for helping me out. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just that all our lives we said that we were going to do everything together. Like we said that we were going to go to college together, and that didn't happen. We said that we were find jobs together, and that didn't happen. We made all these promises and we never really followed through on any of them. And I think that's what makes us so special.

“A long time ago you told me that you were going to move to New York, but I always thought that you would stay in Jersey, and get settle down, or get married like me and Allison are gonna, you know. And look at you, no matter what, you really did it Stiles. I am so proud of you.” Scott is really crying now, and Stiles is starting to. The two hug, and Scott leaves with Stiles’s promise to call and text all the time. 

Stiles makes his way back to his apartment and puts the rest of his things away. Scott helped with most of it, but Stiles still had a few boxes left. Stiles surprised at how much stuff   
he had. In the last box he finds a bottle of pepper spray. 

That morning just as he and Scott were about to pull out of the driveway his father walked outside to say goodbye again.

\------

Stiles’s father was leaning against his cruiser and trying to avoid direct contact with Stiles. 

“Good luck. There I said it.”

Stiles turned to his father and smiled as he approached the man for a hug. Stiles told his father that he loves him, and the old man responded, saying that he loves him too. 

“I put some pepper spray in one of your boxes. Even if you aren't sure, just start spraying.”

Stiles smiles and nudges his father with his shoulder and walks to the jeep.

“You know, you’re not alone Sheriff. You should have dinner with me and my mom some time,” Scott said as he climbed into the jeep. The sheriff responded with a slight nod and a smile. 

\------

It was getting late, and Stiles felt motivated. He sets up his keyboard and turns on his recording device. He sighs and starts to play the latest song he had been working on. He only makes it a few notes into the song when there is a loud banging coming from the apartment next to him. Stiles jumps at the loud noise; then hears a woman shout, telling him to be quiet. 

Soon after Stiles is on his rooftop playing his song.

The next day Stiles is on a mission to get his tape heard by a record company. Stiles walks into a small record company and introduces himself to the women behind the desk.

“Hi, my name is Stiles Stilinski; I just moved to New York to become a songwriter, and I was wondering if you could give my tape to one of your artists?”

“Stiles, that is so cute. Now let me tell you about me. My name is Beca, and I moved to New York when I was 21 to be a dancer. Then I broke my big toe, and got knocked up by some actor who dumped me to join the Peace Corps, so for the last 16 years I have been raising our daughter all by myself, and then two weeks ago she tells me that she is a bisexual and that she hates me more than anyone on this planet. Now please tell me how I can help you, cuz I am dieing to make your dreams come true,” The women had spoken faster than Stiles ever had, and Stiles had a tendency to speak very vast. 

For the first time in a long time, Stiles is speechless, so he nervously just walks away. The next place he went told him that they couldn't take his tapes and a safety measure against a lawsuit. After that Stiles found himself at a large record label trying to talk to a receptionist who was ignoring him. Stiles was getting a little frustrated, and may have reached over the desk and unplugged the phone the man was speaking into. 

Stiles decided to give up for the day and went to a club. It was a nice club, a little large, and crowded but he needed to have a little fun. There was a live band on the stage, and Stiles sat at the bar and listened. He talked to the bartender for a few minutes. He told the man all about moving to New York to become a songwriter. After the bartender moved on to another customer Stiles listened to the band for a few more minutes. 

That is when Stiles first saw him. Near the stage was a man. Dark hair. Dark clothes and a black leather jacket. The man was walking around, taking to people, and shaking hands with people. He seemed to have a lot of confidence and authority for just a customer. Stiles could tell that this man was important. He turned to the bartender who was trying to take Stiles’s second order. Stiles orders a Pepsi and some pretzels before asking the bartender about the man.

The man behind the bar smirks and responds, “That would be mister Hale.”

“Mr. Hale? He the manager or something?”

“Yeah, sure. The music manager. He’s in charge of booking bands, and finding new talent,” 

Stiles continues to look at the Mr. Hale. For just a second Mr. Hale looks back, and the two share a small smile before the man disappears into the crowd. Stiles is determined to meet Mr. Hale.


	3. the meet cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Derek

Derek has always been one for dramatics. He likes to put on a show and impress people. That was his reasoning for throwing on his prised leather jacket and parading himself through the club. It was something he did for fun during his breaks. He would make his way through the crowd and look important. He talked to people, he interacted with the band, and he looked like he belonged there. Derek will admit that he would flirt with some of the guys and girls, but it was always innocent. It was mostly just for fun. Sometimes he would meet someone to spend the night with, but he never meet, or even saw anyone how seemed truly special. At least not tonight. 

Derek was making his way through the crowd when he glanced over at the bar. He saw a young looking man. The man had dark hair and beautiful eyes that stood out, even from across the large room. The man also had amazing arms and hands that gave Derek very impure thoughts. Derek held eye contact with the man for just a few seconds before he realized that he was running late. 

Derek almost ran back into the kitchen as he practically threw his jacket off. 

“Where the hell have you been Hale?” Derek was very familiar with that question. He had a habit of being a few minutes late every once and a while. His boss, Walt, always said it the exact same way. There was a slight tone of frustration mixed with just a little anger and a hint of playfulness. Walt continued to explain that they are 15 orders behind where they should be, and that without Derek there on time, there is no one to work the grill. 

“Just give me ten minutes. I’ll catch us up. Now go on. Lie down, relax. You look tired. We can talk about my raise later,” Derek spoke with maybe just a little too much confidence well also making it clear that he was joking. 

“You think this is California? You get no raise. I should fire you.” Retorted Walt.

Derek went straight to cooking, and as promised, got caught up ten minutes later.

The rest of the night went pretty slow. Once the kitchen was closed Derek started cleaning. It took him along with the other kitchen staff a few hours to get the kitchen satisfyingly clean. Derek met up with Mark who is the bartender, and a few other people he works with. The group walked out of the club together laughing and discussing their night.

\--------

Stiles found himself waiting outside of the club. He knew that he had to meet Mr. Hale. The bartender had told him that Mr. Hale is the music manager, so Stiles became determined to give this man his demo cd.   
After about an hour of waiting Stiles saw a small group of people leaving the club. Mr. Hale was walking with the group, so Stiles took his chance and approached the group. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Hale? My name is Stiles Stilinski, and I am a songwriter. I just wanted to give this to you.” Stiles hands the man his cd as he speaks. He doesn’t see the bartender chuckling and whispering to the other people in the background. Stiles continues, “I know it’s not the most professional way to submit a cd, but this is all pretty new to me.” 

“It’s pretty new to me to,” Derek sounds only a little confused. 

“I just figured, as the manager of a club like this, you must now every band the the East Coast.”

“The manager? Of this club?” Derek’s confusion is much more noticeable this time. Derek turns to see a smirk across Mark’s face.  
“Um, you guys go ahead. I’ll catch up.” Derek says before turning back to Stiles.   
Mark and the others start to walk away. Mark looks back and says, “Sure thing, Mr. Hale.” A few seconds later Mark and the others are gone.

“I don’t usually do this, Stiles, but I have a feeling about you. I will take your cd, and see what I can do.” 

“Thank you. I can’t believe how easy this was.”

“Neither can I. You wanna go for some coffee or someth-” Derek is cut off by Walt who is standing outside of the club.

“Hale, who do I look like? Your Goddamn maid?” Derek looks a little worried, and tries to save his image in front of Stiles by turning and pointing at Walt.

“That’s Mr. Hale to you. But I’ll let it slide this time.”

Walt ignores Derek as he continues. “I told you, take your stuff home and wash it. This is covered in grease.”

Stiles is looking back and forth between the two men, and realizes that Walt must be the manager. Mr. Hale and the bartender had lied. 

“Walt, I’ve warned you about your attitude, you’re fired.” Walt chuckles as Derek keeps talking. 

“You better not push me, I can find a hundred other kids who can burn a turkey burger.” Walt walks back into the club and slams the door well mumbling something about minimum wage punks. 

Stiles watches as Mr. Hale turns back with his ears turning red. 

“Maybe we should start over. Uh, I’m Derek Hale, and I work the grill here at this club.”

“I just made a complete fool out of myself.” Stiles turns fast and starts to walk away. He hears Derek behind him. “I would have told you. I think.”

Stiles keeps walking trying to ignore Derek, who seems to be following him. Stiles also tries to ignore Derek’s almost constant talking. 

“I just want you to know, I’m NOT following you. I’m just walking myself 10 blocks in the wrong direction. Can I ask you a question?”

Stiles stops walking and turns around the face Derek. Annoyed he yells “WHAT?” and throws his arms in the air.

“Why did we just walk in a complete circle? Are you lost?”

Stiles turns and continues walking as he says, “No. I just can’t find my street.”

A few blocks later Derek is still following, and he is still talking. Stiles is beginning you wonder if that is what he sounds like to other people. Derek keeps the one-sided conversation light, he tries guessing where Stiles is from before saying that he really does know some people in the music business. 

Stiles again turns to face Derek. 

“Look, I’ve never had anyone staring at my ass for this long, so I’m going to say goodnight, and I’m hoping you're going to say it back.” Stiles turns to walk again and Derek continues talking. 

“You just don’t give up do you?” Stiles turns and smiles as he asks.

“No.” Derek tries to hid his smile.

“Goodnight, Derek” Stiles walks away and hears Derek.

“Goodnight. And for the record, I was only staring at your ass for the first 20 minutes.” Stiles smiles again and continues to try to find his street as Derek begins to walk in the opposite direction.


	4. Open Mic Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to an open mic night, and makes two new friends. Kind of.

The next day, Stiles finds himself trying to get a record label to take his cd. At the first place he goes to, he is practically ignored. At the second he gets told that while he probably sounds amazing in the shower, he probably has no more talent than the average karaoke singer. That made Stiles mad. Who is this guy, he just sits behind a desk all day and answers phones. He didnt even listen to the cd, so what gives him the right to judge Stiles’ talent? 

One guy (who also just sits behind a desk all day) tells Stiles that in order to get his music heard, he will have to go to an open mic night just like everyone else. 

Stiles finds a small coffee shop that is having an open mic night soon, and he decides to go and check it out. He has no plans of actually performing. He would like to be able to, but he can’t. He is, after all his mother’s son. She couldn’t perform in front of a crowd, and neither can he. He gets to scared, he panics, and he freezes. There is no way that he will get up on that stage and even try to sing in front of people. Nope. Not going to happen. 

\---------

A few days later Stiles finds himself in the coffee shop. A girl is on stage singing some slow and angsty song. He looks around to find who ever is in charge of the open mic night, just to ask some questions. He sees a woman sitting at the counter with a clipboard and approaches. Noticing the name tag that says Marin. 

“Can I help you?” 

“Um, yeah- hi. I’m sure all of your spots for tonight are taken, but I just wanted to come down and see what this whole open mic night thing was about, and-”

Stiles’ sentence is cut short but Marin, who is looking at her clipboard as she says, “We can squeeze you in in 10 minutes. A few of my regulars called in sick, and i would like to fill those spots in to keep everything balanced. I just need you to sign your name here, and get ready,” Marin hands Stiles the clipboard and a pen. She must notice how reserved and nervous he looks because she feels the need to tell him that the bathroom is around the corner if he needs to throw up. He definitely doesn’t go to the bathroom to throw up. Okay, maybe he throws up just a tiny bit, but he is fine. Mostly. 

Ten minutes later Stiles watched a man approach the stage and stand in front of the mic. The man very enthusiastically introduces Stiles to the stage.   
“Come on, lets put our hands together for him. New Jersey’s own Stiles Stilinski,” The man nearly shouts and claps, somehow getting the rest of the people in the shop to join in. Stiles is surprised that the man made no comment about his name. Most people ask him what a Stiles is. He hates explaining the story behind his choice to go by Stiles instead if his real name. It makes him think about his mom, which is something he would rather not do in front of strangers. He doesn’t like people to see him cry. 

Stiles stands on the stage, and makes a few awkward movements while trying to adjust the microphone, which may or may not smash into his mother’s favorite guitar, making a loud and somewhat obnoxious noise.

“Sorry, I’m a little nervous,” Stiles whispers into the mic.

“So are we honey,” says some girl in the audience. This makes Stiles even more nervous. He looks around the room and sees all the people staring at him. He freezes, and his breathing picks up, and he starts to feel like he has lost control. 

“Come on don’t tease us cutie,” says the same woman from the audience. Stiles knows that his face is flushing, and he knows that he is moments away from a full fledged panic attack. The people in the audience start to look away awkwardly, some talk, and make rude remarks, or even chuckle. Some tell those laughing to ‘just give the guy a break’. Stiles runs off the stage and into the bathroom. 

Stiles is on the ground, he can’t breath and it feels like the world around him is falling apart. He is feeling dizzy as the tightness in his chest increases, and the nausea intensifies. Before long he hears a knock at the door, and a familiar voice asking if he is ok. Stiles can’t respond, and soon hears the door open. He looks up to see the man that introduced him on to the stage. 

The man kneels down next to Stiles and helps him through the panic attack. It takes a few minutes, but Stiles’ breathing calms, and the tightness in his chest leaves. He slowly feels everything comeback together, and he focus on the man’s name tag. ‘Deaton’. 

“Hi, I’m Deaton, I own this place with my sister.” The man introduces himself once Stiles is calm. Deaton talks a bit, telling Stiles that he and his sister are from Jersey too, and once Stiles is ready, he helps Stiles stand. He brings Stiles to a back room, an office. Deaton brings Stiles a coffee and a scone and leaves to allow Stiles to calm down a little more before he heads home for the night. A few minutes after Deaton leaves the room, Marin enters, and tells Stiles not to feel bad, this kind of thing happens all the time. Stiles finds it very easy to talk to Marin. He finds himself sharing things about himself that he wouldn’t usually tell a stranger. He talks about his mom, and how she almost made it as a singer, but gave up because of her stage fright. 

“What was your mother’s name?”

“Claudia.” 

“From Beacon Hills?” Marin asks with a tone of recognition.

“Yeah. Did you know her?” 

“I met her a few times. My brother and I are from Beacon Hills, actually.” 

Stiles talks with Marin a little more before heading home from the night. He can’t help but feel that he made two new friends. At least two people he has something in common with. He plans to go to the coffee shop more often. Stiles likes the idea of knowing someone from home, it makes him feel less alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never had a panic attack, so I am not sure if I described it very well. Please let me know if you have any suggestions to improve anything. Thank you :)


	5. A Bad Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Open Mic Night, Stiles' day gets even worse.

Stiles walks home and thinks about how much he failed tonight. He knew it would happen, but he still feels bad. Marin and Deaton were very nice though, so the night wasn't a complete loss. He walks into his building and up his stairs and his heart skips a few beats as he sees that his door is no longer a door, it is ajar. SHIT.

He slowly pushes the door the rest of the way open. He looks around and sees everything is thrown around his room. He flips on the light and nearly shouts ‘Hello’, just to make sure who ever did this was no longer in the apartment. He hears no response, so he walks further into his apartment. There is food all over the floor, things are broken, tables flipped over, and lamps on the floor. He walks into his room, and sees his keyboard case open, and his keyboard gone. Everything is gone. Everything except his mother’s guitar. Stiles is thankful he had it at the open mic night. The other things could be replaced. eventually. But not his mother’s guitar. He loved that, that was his most important possession. 

Then Stiles remembers the money Scott put in the freezer. He looks into the kitchen, and the freezer is open. Stiles hopes that the robber didn’t see it. He hopes that the money is still there. The money that Scott probably had been saving up for years just to give to Stiles. Stiles looks in the freezer. The empty freezer, The money is gone, and Stiles can no longer hold back his tears. He drops to the ground, and sobs. 

Stiles pulls out his cell phone and calls Scott. 

“I got robbed,” Stile cries into his phone the moment he hears Scott answer. 

“Shit, are you okay? Are you hurt? Oh my God, should I call your dad?”

“I’m fine, I wans’t home. Do not call my dad. Please, he already hates that I moved out here. Scott, they took everything. My keyboard is gone, my computer, even the money you put in my freezer. Thank God I had the guitar with me.”

The two talk a little more, Trying to keep things light after discussing the robbery, Stiles asks Scott how wedding planning is going. Scott spends about an hour talking about how awesome everything is, and how excited Allison is getting. Stiles can’t help but feel excited as well. Scott is his best friend, and Allison is amazing. He feels so happy that his friends are, but also feels a little disappointed that he can’t feel the same about his own life. 

Soon the two say their goodbyes, have just a little argument about who should hang up first. Ultimately Allison has to take Scott’s phone to hang up. Stiles loves his friends. Stiles looks around his apartment. He should really clean up, take a look and see what was all taken. He doens’t want to take care of that right now, so he just leaves.

\----------

 

Stiles ends up in a small 24 hour dinner a few blocks from his apartment. He slowly drinks his coffee as he starts to feel hungry. As he pulls out the wrinkled two dollars out of his pocket he asks the man behind the counter how much a piece of pie costs. 

“Actually, we happen to have the best cherry rhubarb in town. And, uh its on the house.” The man says as he sets the pie in front of Stiles. He thanks the man who nods, and moves to another customer. Stiles hears a slight commotion behind him, and sees two guys and a girl at a table. They look very energetic for it being so late. 

“I will bet you 20 dollars,” says one of they guys to the girl. Stiles notices that the guy is pretty good looking. But he also looks a little snobby as he slams a 20 dollar bill on the table. The girl responds by raising ten dollars as she talks about a movie. The second guy who hasn’t spoken yet adds, “You guys just need to read the signs. I’m going with Saving Private Ryan,” He adds even more money to the growing pile. The other two respond with ‘What?’ and ‘Ok Danny, sure.’ The guy who seems a little snobby turns over a magazine, and slams it down, and starts to accuse the other guy, Danny, of cheating. Danny collects the money. 

The girl, Stiles hasn’t heard her name yet, stand up as music starts to play from the jukebox. The girl dances, throwing her arms in the air, and shaking her hips. Her friends laugh, and join in. Stiles turns to see that the man behind the counter is dancing too. 

“You know them?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah, they come in almost every morning around this time. ‘Winding down. They have to in their line of work.” 

“They hookers?” Stiles asks a little dumbfounded.

“No,” The man says as he tosses Stiles a matchbook. Stiles looks at the matchbook, and sees the words The Animal Den, “Animals,” the man continued before walking off again. 

Stiles turns to see the group sitting again. Danny is showing off a tattoo, saying that it was a gift from someone named Ethan. The group laughs again. “Shut up Jackson,” says Danny. 

“Hey look. We each made 400 bucks tonight,” Jackson says as he waves a handful of bills in front of his friends. Jackson moves the money in front of the girls, and pulls it back as she starts to reach for it. “Erica, are you sure you want to be going off to law school?” Jackson hands Zoe the money, who grabs it just as Danny raises his glass of orange juice and suggests that they make a toast. 

“To Erica. Last week as an Animal.”

“She’s going to be impossible to replace.”

“Aw. Thanks.”

Stiles looks down at the matchbook. He figures he might as well go see what an Animal does.


	6. The Animal Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Lydia, the owner of The Animal Den. He gets to try out working there, but is still unsure what to expect.

A few days later Stiles takes the bus and walks the rest of the way to The Animal Den. He looks in and sees some tables and a bar. He looks up and sees the red neon sign. ‘The Animal Den’ He tries to open the door but it’s looked. It is still early in the morning, it must still be closed. 

“Who’s up there?” Stiles looks around to find the source of the voice, and sees another door. He looks, and sees a set of stairs.

“I’m lookin’ for the owner?”

“Come on down. Bring one of those boxes with you.”

Once he makes his way down the stairs Stiles sets down the box, and looks around until he sees a short redhead looking at him expectantly. 

“What do you want?”

“Well, I heard that there, um, might be a job opening?” 

The woman sighs, and walks up to Stiles. “Let me take a look at you.”

Stiles stand straight, and quickly adjust his hair.

“Ugh. Let me guess. Piedmont, North Dakota?” 

“Beacon Hills, New Jersey.” 

“Same thing.” The woman turns and moves the box Stiles carried down. She continues by asking Stiles of he does any drugs. 

“Just coffee, and heavily prescribed amounts of adderall.”

“Let me see your arms.”

“Are you kidding?”

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” She responds with a quick smirk.

Stiles pulls up the sleeves of his red hoodie and holds his arms out. The woman quickly inspects them. She asks Stiles about the scar on his wrist and he goes into a small rant about pizza ovens, and working during a Mets game. 

“That might be the saddest thing Iv’e ever heard.”

“What’s next? A urine sample?” Stiles jokes. 

“Ha, I prefer blood.”

“Look, are you really the owner? I’ve had a bad couple of days, and the last thing i need is some waitress on a power trip, wasting my time.”

The woman looks back at Stiles a little shocked, but also a little pleased. What a strange combination. 

“You start Friday night,” She says with a small laugh. “Be here at 11. Its when we get busy.” She walks and moves around some more boxes, as Stiles grins. 

“You’re givin’ me a job?” 

“I’m giving you an audition.” 

“Thanks.” Stiles runs up the stairs, almost tripping on his way up before he realizes that he doesn’t even know the woman’s name. So he shouts down the stairs asking. 

“Lydia. See you Friday, Little Red.”

 

\----------

It is Friday night, and Stiles is moderately excited to start his new job. Or have his audition, whatever that means. He dresses in black skinny jeans, a graphic T with a plaid over shirt, and his favorite red hoodie. He finds his way back to The Animal Den, and the place looks packed. There are plenty of cars park outside the bar, and there is a line of cabs waiting to pick people up, and drop others off. Stiles walks toward the door, and is stopped outside by an impressively muscular man. 

“ID?” the man asks. Stiles replies by telling the man that he is supposed to start working here tonight, and the man introduces himself as Boyd before letting Stiles past. As Stiles walks from Boyd he hears him say that its a little slow right now, but it should pick up. 

Once in the bar Stiles sees that people are crammed inside dancing, drinking and having fun. It takes Stiles a few seconds to realize that a majority of the people in the bar are men. He sees some girls, but comes to the conclusion that this is probably a gay bar. Stiles doesn’t mind though, he considers himself to be more of an equal opportunist. He was definitely attracted to both men and women, but has only ever had serious relationships with girls. He has never had sex though, and that disappoints him just a little. 

Stiles is a little overwhelmed by the excitement in the air, and is a little concerned about Boyd’s comment about how this was slow. Stiles continued to look around the room and his eyes found their way to the bar. He is taken aback when he sees the two guys from the dinner, Jackson and Danny, standing on the bar dancing. They aren't naked, or even close to naked, but it is still a little shocking. They two are taking shots and start to dance with each other. Stiles sees Erica behind the bar cheering into a microphone. 

Danny and Jackson both pick up bottles and start to pour the contents on to the bar. The customers all pick up their drinks and take a small step back as Jackson shouts and drops a match. Flames spread quickly across the bar. Jackson grabs a hold of a pipe on the ceiling and suspends himself above the bar as Danny continues to dance through the small flames. 

Stiles thinks that all of this might be just a little too much for him to handle so he quickly turns to make his way to the door. He bumps into someone, and gets a face full of red hair. No, strawberry blond hair. He looks for a face only to see that he just ran into Lydia. 

“Where are you going, Little Red?” Lydia asks as she eyes Stiles from head to toe.

“I- um, I was looking for you.”

“Good. Lets go,” Lydia gestures to the bar. The flames are gone, and Stiles watches as Danny and Jackson pure booze all over some guy. 

A few minutes later Stiles is standing, only a little awkwardly, behind the bar. He watches Lydia pour some drinks, spinning the bottle of rum in the air as she sets it back down. 

“Nice clothes,” Lydia half shouts as she turns to Stiles.

“Thanks-” Stiles is cut off as Lydia pulls off his hoodie, then his over shirt and graphic T. She forces the hoodie back on Stiles, and zips it about half way. 

“Okay, now hair-” Lydia says as she ruffles Stiles hair just a little, “Lets see your moves.” Lydia turns back around and goes back to serving drinks as she talks to Stiles. 

“That’s Jackson,” Lydia motions, “He’s my boyfriend. You could learn a lot from him. Stiles looks over to Jackson, and watches him cut some poor guys hair. 

“He just cut some guy’s hair.”

“Yeah. The court ordered him to take some anger management classes. It helped. A little. Some customer tried grabbing at him, so he punched the guy. Presses were charged, I gave him a raise. You don’t mess with Jackson.” Lydia takes a shot, and the music calms down a little, and Danny and Jackson jump down from the bar and start to serve out drinks. 

“There are only two rules. First, you’ll take the customers,” Lydia hands Stiles to glasses and continues, “Second, don’t bring your boyfriends into my bar. You need to appear available, but never actually be available. Guys get jealous. It starts fight, and we can’t have that. Break the rules, and I fire you on the spot.”

“I understand.” Stiles is interrupted by a loud ringing sound, and turns to see Lydia with a megaphone.

“Hey! EVERYBODY SHUT UP!” the bar quiets and looks to Lydia, who smirks and winks. 

“I’d like to introduce you to our newest boy, whose name is,” Lydia turns her ear to Stiles. 

“Stiles-” Lydia gives Stiles a strange look. Of course she find his name odd. 

“Little Red,” Lydia shouts as she looks back to the crowd. The crowd shouts. Lydia keeps talking, making up a back story for Little Red, who apparently used to be a kindergarten teacher and is tired of being the only virgin in this city. At least she got one part right. 

The night is going by a little fast, and Stiles is having a hard time keeping up. Jackson keeps bumping into him, and keeps making comments about how he won’t hack it. After fumbling around a little, he gets a few seconds to talk to Danny, who is known as Dimples at the bar. Danny seems really nice, unlike Jackson, who is known as the Jackass. Stiles thinks the name fits pretty well. Danny gives Stiles some tips about working at The Animal Den. He also gets some more information about his coworkers. Boyd, the bouncer, is dating Erica. Erica is one of the best bartenders, but is leaving for law school. There is also a girl who works here named Heather, but she isn’t there tonight. 

The music picks up again, and Erica jumps on the stage, and starts to dance. She spins, twist, shakes, and rolls her hips. The crowd is cheering, and Erica does a stage dive, being caught and carried around the room. Stiles watches Erica hand out what looks like business cards. 

Stiles is serving a customer a few shots of tequila. The guy insists that Stiles should take a shot with him. Stiles politely declines at first, until he hears Jackson make some negative comments. Stiles turns, slightly coughing to face Danny. He asks how they can drink like this all night and not get drunk. Danny tells Stiles that he discreetly spits the hard liquor into an empty beer bottle. Stiles tries, but fails to be discreet in his attempts, but figures that it is good enough for now. 

Stiles moves to a customer who orders a scotch and water. 

“Sure.”

“Hey, Lydia. Do we serve water with our whiskey,” Stiles rolls his eyes at the sound of Jackson’s voice. 

“Hell no,” Lydia turns to the room full of people and shouts. “Hey, do we serve water in this bar?”

“Hell no H2O. Hell no H2O.” The crowd chants. Jackson grabs the soda gun, and uses it to spray water all of the crowd. They shout, and dance under the water being sprayed. Stiles is shocked at how strange everyone here is. That doesn’t look like fun to him. Granted he is not as drunk as these people. 

The music shifts as Danny, Jackson, Erica, and Lydia jump onto the bar and start dancing, a very organized, and choreographed dance. Lydia looks down to see Stiles watching, and jumps down in front of him. 

“Get up there and join us.”

“I, I can’t do that dance.”

Lydia smirks and nods. She opens the cash register and grabs a bunch of cash. She picks up Stiles’ clothes from the ground, and shoves them at him. 

“Nice to meet you.”

“You’re firing me?”

“Nah. I told you, this was an audition. Thanks for commin’ in, now get otta here.” Lydia jumps back on the bar, and picks up the dance.   
As Stiles is making his way to the door he sees a couple of guys fighting. Too drunk to actually get any good throws in, the two are shoving, and trying to punch each other. Stiles runs up to the guys and starts to push them apart. 

“Hey, back off.” Stiles yells at the two guys, and is able to get them apart. 

“You two can either fight, throw some punches, and make fools of yourself, or you can take this 20 bucks right here, and go buy some cute guys drinks. What do ya say?” The two guys look back and forth from each other to Stiles. They take the money and head to the bar.

Stiles continues toward the door, when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Lydia smirking at him.

“That was good Little Red. I’m dying to know where that came from.”

“The guys at the pizza joint I worked at get way too invested in the Mets. I’ve broken up plenty of fight.” 

“I’m giving you a second audition.” Lydia tells Stiles to meet the fashion coordinator at a store downtown in a few days. Lydia tells Stiles that she will probably regret it, and that he probably won't make it another night. Stiles feels a little insulted, but finds relief at Lydia’s smile. 

“Now go home.”

Stiles leaves the bar with a smile across his face.


	7. Laundry

The next day Stiles makes his weekly trip to Beacon Hills a day early. He spends a about half of the day with his dad while he does laundry. John loves when Stiles comes to visit, even if it means that his eating habits become a topic of scrutiny. It all started after Stiles’ mother died. Stiles started doing almost all of the cooking, and housework. John is very grateful that Stiles still comes back to do the laundry. It has nothing to that he forgot how to do the laundry himself. 

Stiles tells his father about his possible new job, trying to keep as many details as he can to himself. He thinks he is doing a pretty good job until he lets it slip that it is a bar. His father wouldn’t have been too suspicious if it weren’t for the face Stiles made. 

“What kind of bar is it?”

“I don’t know, its just a bar?”

“Is that a question or an answer?”

“Its an answer. I guess I just don’t really understand what you mean.”

“Well, what about songwriting? Isn’t that the whole reason you ran off to New York?”

“I’m still doing that, but I need to do something to make money until I can get my music heard.” Thats when Stiles remembers that Derek Hale still has his CD. He could just make a new, but he has an urge to see Derek again. He doesn't mention any of this to his father though. He already worries too much. What would he think if his son wants to meet up with a guy who practically followed him home? That is not a conversation that Stiles wants to have with his dad. 

Soon the subject changes again, and Stiles finds himself lecturing his father on healthy eating. After the laundry is done he heads off to hang out with Scott and Allison. 

\---------

Stiles is sitting on the recliner while Scott and Allison cozy up on the couch. Stiles talks about trying to get his music heard. Scott and Allison are amazing awesome when it comes to listening to Stiles’s continuous ranting about how rude the people at record labels can be. 

“Oh, and then, THEN, I was at this club, and the bartender pointed out the _MUSIC MANAGER _to me. I was thinking ‘Oh sweet. Thats awesome.’ So I wait until the place closes, and I introduce my self to the dude, and give him my CD. He’s all taking about being the music manager and _THEN _I find out that the bartender was just messing with me. The dude he pointed out was just some fucking cook or something. I was pissed, so I just started walking home. The guy practically followed me home, and kept trying to talk to me. Oh, and the best part is that he still has my CD, so I have to go get it back”____

____“That guy sounds like a creep. Do you have to go get the CD? Can’t you just make a new one?” Scott asks sounding just a little too concerned for Stiles’s liking._ _ _ _

____“Hey, I can take care of myself. My dad bought me that pepper spray. Plus, the guy wasn’t that creepy, I mean aside from not telling the truth about who he is, following me home, and checking out my ass. He was actually kind of hot.”_ _ _ _

____“Ooo, what does he look like?” Allison chirps in, causing scott to raise his eyebrows._ _ _ _

____“Well, he is about my height, but he looked kind of built. And he has dark hair that he was wearing styled up, and he had some stubble. Oh, and his eyes are like this blue-green magical color. And his eyebrows were very expressive. He was also wearing a leather jacket.”_ _ _ _

____Stiles stops talking after he sees that Scott and Allison both look at him with wide eyes and mouths hanging open._ _ _ _

____“What? I am a very observant person. You know that.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, sure.”_ _ _ _

____“Well I guess we know why he wants to get the CD back instead of just making a new one.” Allison says looking at Scott who nods in response._ _ _ _

____Stiles wants to stop talking about Derek Hale, who he does not have a crush on, so he asks Allison about the wedding. She talks about how hard planning a wedding is, and hints to Scott that it would be nice if he helped a little more. Stiles really does listen as Allison talks about colors, and flowers. Stiles nods and tries to understand as Allison talks about how excited she is to see family that she hasn’t seen in years. The truth is Stiles doesn’t understand. The only family he has left is his father. In a way Scott and his mother are family. Scott has always been like a brother, and Melissa was like a mother to him after his own died, but it still feels different. He could never let anyone replace his mother, but if anyone could come even close, it would be Melissa. Stiles remembers when he and Scott tried to set their parents up. It didn’t work. Stiles always thought that it was because his father wasn’t ready, or maybe their parents were oblivious and hadn’t realized what was happening._ _ _ _

____Stiles reverts his attention back to Allison just as she finishes talking about her Aunt. Stiles doesn’t catch the whole story, but he learns that Allison’s aunt can’t go to the wedding because she is in prison or something._ _ _ _

____Soon Stiles decides to head home. It is getting late, and he has to make a good impression with the fashion coordinator tomorrow._ _ _ _

____\----------_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Stiles finds his way to the store Lydia mentioned, and sits down on a chair he finds near the changing rooms. He waits for what feels like a lifetime. He looks down at his watch, and sees that whoever he is supposed to meet is almost an hour and a half late. He is just about to get up and leave when he hears the voice._ _ _ _

____“Hey Little Red,” Stiles looks up to see one of the bartenders, Danny, walking toward him._ _ _ _

____“Call me Stiles.”_ _ _ _

____“Ok. Hey Stiles.” Danny smiles, showing off his dimples. “Sorry I’m late. I had a fight with Ethan and then we made up. Twice.” Danny winks._ _ _ _

____“Oh. Um, thats fine. So you’re the fashion coordinator?”_ _ _ _

____“If that’s what Lyds said. We basically just do what she says, and she told me to get you clothes that will make the men drool. By the way, are you gay, or is this just a job for you? It’s cool either way. Jackson is straight and totally in love with Lyds. I think he kind of gets off on the attention. Plus he is kind of a jackass. He never gets along with ne new people, so if he is extra mean to you don’t feel bad.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, I consider myself to be an equal opportunist, or bi, whatever.”_ _ _ _

____“Cool. Lets find you some sexy clothes.”_ _ _ _

____Stiles looks through a few racks of clothes, holds up a few options to get Danny’s approval. Apparently Stiles has no fashion sense, who would have thought. Soon Danny just starts handing Stiles some clothes, and pushes him toward the dressing room. Stiles feels like his in some kind of a movie montage. He tries dozens of outfits one, and finds a few that he likes. After a few hours Stiles and Danny make their way to the checkout, where Stiles learns that Lydia gave Danny her credit card to pay for all of the clothes. Stiles is pretty relieved, because he really can’t afford to spend almost $300 on clothes. What the fuck, he only picked out like 5 outfits. Stiles gets lost in his thoughts about how overpriced sexy clothes are, and almost doesn’t hear Danny talking._ _ _ _

____“Lydia says to come by the bar tomorrow night at 10. She wants you there before it starts to get too busy.”_ _ _ _

____“Sweet. Thank you for helping me out with this.”_ _ _ _

____Danny smiles and nods before they both leave, walking in different directions._ _ _ _

____Stiles decides that he will get his CD back tonight. Maybe he will wear one of his new outfits._ _ _ _


	8. Sold for 500 Dollars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets his CD from Derek, and has a very eventful night at The Animal Den.

Stiles walks home at a completely normal pace. He definitely doesn’t run, and he definitely is not looking forward to seeing Derek Hale. In fact, If anyone were to ask he would say that he is dreading it. Yes. He is in no way looking forward to seeing Derek, with his dull eyes, and dumb hair, and stupid face.  
Stiles, who is not in denial, spends almost an hour trying to decide what to wear when he goes to get his CD. He in no even contemplates wearing the ass-less chaps that Danny practically forced him to buy. Stiles had told Danny that there was no way he could wear them in public, but Danny insisted that Stiles at least buy them for personal use. Apparently Danny has a similar pair that Ethan loves. He ends up wearing some dark blue jeans that, according to Danny, are tight in all the right places. He throws a snug light blue v-neck, and one of his favorite plaid over-shirts. It’s not like he wants to make a good impression or something. He could care less what Derek thinks of him. at least that is what he tells himself.

As soon as Stiles makes his way into the club Derek works at, he finds the bartender from the other night, and demands to know where he can find Derek. “In the kitchen.” 

Stiles finds his way to the kitchen, and watches, for just a second, as Derek and the other cooks are dancing to some song on the radio while cooking. 

“I want my CD.” As Stiles speaks Derek looks up toward Stiles and smiles showing off his stupid little bunny teeth which are only slightly adorable. 

“I had a feeling you’d be back for that.”

“Hale! No dates in the kitchen.” Derek's boss looks at Stiles and winks. WINKS! Stiles pretends to ignore the man, and brings his attention back to Derek, and looks expectantly. 

“Well, can I have my CD?”

Derek gives Stiles a quick nod, and walks over to a set of lockers at the back wall. He opens one, and reaches in to pull out the CD. Derek walks to Stiles, and hands him the CD. 

“Thanks.” Stiles turns and starts to walk when he hears Derek’s voice.

“Did you really write all of those songs?” Stiles stops walking and turns quickly to face Derek.

“You listened to my tape?”

“No, of course not. That would be, like and invasion of privacy.” Derek turns, and walks starts to cook, and he sings a few lines from one of Stiles’s songs. 

“Go ahead. Laugh it up. ‘Cuz there’s nothing you can say that will bother me. I’ll just offer up some sarcastic retort, and you will feel ridiculous. It’s like a special talent of mine.” 

“I’m just trying to tell you I like your music. Do you always take compliments so well?” 

“Uh, I-I gotta go.” Stiles starts to make his way out, when Derek starts to talk. Again. 

“Wait. I’d like to see you again. Where can I find you?” Stiles does his best to hide his smile. He knows he must be failing when Derek’s grin widens. Stiles has to play this cool. 

“Tumblr, the Animal Den. You pick.”

“I don’t know what either of those things are.”

“If you really want to see me, you’ll figure it out.” Stiles walks out, this time, not giving Derek a chance to talk again. 

It could have gone worse. 

\----------

The next night Stiles makes his way back to The Animal Den, and it is almost as busy as it was his first night there. If this is slow, Stiles is not excited to see what the place is like at it’s busiest. He walks in, and finds Danny, who pulls Stiles to the bathroom, to ‘fix that mess Stiles calls his hair.’ Danny works on Stiles’s hair for a few minutes, before he talks Stiles into wearing ‘just a little’ eyeliner. Danny insists that it will make Stiles look way hotter. Stiles likes the idea of being good looking, so he allows it.  
Stiles and Danny make their way behind the bar where Lydia is serving drinks. Danny hops up onto the bar and starts to dance with Jackson. Lydia quickly instructs Stiles to start serving, and offers up some tips. How to properly fill a glass using the tap, how to pour a shot more quickly, stuff like that. Stiles thinks things are going well. That’s when he hears Jackson shouting. He looks up to see a bunch of customers grabbing at Jackson’s legs, trying to pull him off the bar. 

“Lyds, the ice!” Jackson shouts, and Lydia hands Jackson a large bucket. Jackson then throws the contents, ice, all over the customers grabbing him. They all back off, and calm down. “You like that?” Jackson playfully shouts. Lydia and Danny laugh as the customers cheer, and exchange high-fives. 

A few hours later Stiles is starting to feel a little buzzed. He was trying to spit his shots into a beer bottle like suggested, but was having a hard time not making it look obvious. Lydia must have noticed, because she tells Stiles to keep an eye on his bottle. she said that one time Erica accidentally drank Jackson’s. 

Stiles is just finishing up serving a couple of shots when he hears Jackson in his ear. 

“What are you doing? That guy over there is staring right at you. Get to work.” Jackson practically drags Stiles over to an older man who looks a little impatient. 

“Hey, you look like you could use a shot.” Stiles says with his brightest smile.

“No thanks, I’m just waiting on Lydia.” 

“Sorry, this is a no parking zone. If you wanna sit here, you gotta order a drink.” 

“I’ll just have a water.”

“Okay” Stiles turns to fill a glass with water when Jackson leans into him. 

“Did that guy just order water?”

“Um, yeah?” Stiles turns to Jackson, who smirks and looks at the megaphone tucked under the bar.

“You know what to do.” Jackson winks and turns away, moving to other customers. 

Stiles hesitantly picks up the megaphone and lifts it to his mouth. 

“Testing... Testing… Um. Hey everybody. Uh- this guy just ordered water. Do we, uh, serve water in this bar?” Stiles speaks as jackson heads back over, handing Stiles the soda gun. The crowd starts to cheer. “Hell no H2O! Hell no H2O!” The man looks around confused. He turns back to Stiles, just as Stiles lifts the soda gun, and starts to spray the man with water. 

“Little Red NO!!” Lydia shouts.

“It’s ok Lyds, no one orders water in you bar.”

Lydia runs over to Stiles and grabs the soda gun while saying, “He’s the fire marshal. He can order what ever he wants.” Lydia turns to the man and hands him a towel. 

“Hey, sorry Mike. He’s new.”

“I’m ok. Lets go talk outside.”

Lydia nods, and climbs over the bar before walking outside. Stiles stands frozen and feels a hand gently push his solder. He looks to see Jackson.

“Nice knowing you.” Jackson says before jumping on to the bar to dance. Stiles is starting to breathe more heavily, so he runs to the bathroom to panic in peace. 

\----------

After about ten minutes of trying to get himself to calm down, he sees Danny kneeling next to him, trying to help. Soon Stiles breathing has slowed, and he is starting to feel calm. 

“Stiles, are you okay?”

“I can’t do this. Who am I kidding?”

“Yes you can. Now cheer up, there’s a really hot guy at the bar asking for you.”

“Someone is asking for _me _?”__

__“He says his name is Mr. Hale.”_ _

__Stiles rolls his eyes and smile as he stands. He walks out of the bathroom, and bumps into someone, because of course he does. He kind of has a bad habit of it. He looks up to see Lydia looking at him._ _

__“Red, the fire marshal threatened to shut me down. I talked him into giving me a fine instead. I’ll give you a deal, you find a way to make me $500 to cover the fine, tonight, and I’ll let you come back tomorrow.” Stiles nods as Lydia walks away, not even acknowledging Stiles response._ _

__Stiles goes behind the bar, and stands across from Derek._ _

__“So much for sweet and innocent.”_ _

__“So, you found me.”_ _

__“Some guys at work know this place.”_ _

__“Well, take a good look. I think I’m getting fired tonight.”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“ ‘Cuz I have to make $500 in two hours. It’s impossible.”_ _

__Derek reaches into his pocket slams his hand onto the bar. He pushes over a 20 dollar bill. Derek looks up at Stiles and smiles._ _

__“Here’s $20, to get you started.” That is when Stiles gets an idea. Stiles loves his ideas, they are always good, and they almost always work perfectly. His eyes narrow, and he gives Derek his most evil smirk._ _

__“Why are you looking at me like that?”_ _

__“Well, Mr Hale. I don’t want your money.” Stiles smiles, and turns to grab the megaphone._ _

__“Alright, ladies and gentlemen, the bidding will start at 50 dollars! For one night only, you get this, purebred, housebroken, fully trained stud.” Stiles ignores Derek’s scowl, and the way his eyebrows look totally and completely adorable._ _

__“Stiles. What are you doing?”_ _

__Stiles moves the megaphone from his mouth, “You said you wanted to help, now get up on the bar.”_ _

__“Why are you doing this?”_ _

__“It’s payback time. Mr Hale.” Stiles starts talking into the megaphone again, trying to get the crowd excited._ _

__Stiles gets Derek onto the bar, and watches as he awkwardly stand still, customers cheering. The music changes, and Stiles is trying to get Derek to dance, when he people start to shout out their bids. Once the bids reach $150, Derek finally starts moving, dancing down the bar, and removing his leather jacket, and over shirt. Soon Danny and Lydia join Derek, and lightly tug on his belt. The crowd goes wild, and the bid is raising quickly. Lydia, growing impatient shouts, “450 DOLLARS!!” Soon, the bid is raised again, and Stiles hears the magic number._ _

__“Sold for 500 dollars!” Derek, now shirtless freezes, and looks at Stiles tentatively. It was almost like Derek hadn't really realized what he was just doing. Soon the highest bidder, a younger man with curly blond hair, runs up to the bar and hands Stiles the money before grabbing Derek, and pulling him away._ _

__What an eventful night._ _


	9. You Owe Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks to Boyd, visits Marin, and hangs out with 'the pack'. Derek also makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was sick for a few days, the all the crap with SDCC happened, and I really wasn't in a good mindset to write.

After Stiles ‘sold’ Derek, the night was uneventful. Business slowed a little which gave Stiles a chance to practice his dancing and bottle spinning. Stiles was always a little clumsy, so the idea of spinning the bottles of booze before easily pouring shots was a little far fetched. Jackson, Danny, and Lydia were masters at it. They could spin bottles in both hands at the same time, and serve people much faster than Stiles could. Stiles thought that he would never get good at it. He broke three bottles of semi expensive product before Lydia had him practice with empty bottles. 

Stiles was a little better at the dancing part. He liked that he wasn’t naked. Not that he had anything against people who chose to work as an exotic dancer. That just wasn’t something he was comfortable with. That night he only fell of the stage twice. 

When they had the time, Stiles and Danny talked. Danny told Stiles about Ethan. Danny and Ethan had been dating for almost two years. Stiles also learned that Ethan has a twin named Aiden, who has a major crush on Lydia. Stiles thought about how Lydia and Jackson are kind of together. Lydia was pretty nice when she wasn’t being scary. Lydia has a way of knowing everything. She can take one look at someone, and know their deepest secret. Stiles was a little surprised to find out how smart Lydia was. It was almost like she hid her intelligence. Of course Stiles hasn’t known her very long, but every once and a while she would say something profoundly deep, or something amazing thought out. She would let little bits of knowledge slip, and try to pass it off as something she read, or saw on tv. Stiles had a feeling that Lydia was a secret nerd, much like himself. Except his nerd status was not much of a secret. 

After the bar closed for the night Stiles stayed to help clean. It took almost three hours for everyone working to get the bar clean enough. Stiles started to walk home, when he noticed that Boyd, the bouncer, was walking with him. It turned out that Boyd lived close to Stiles. Stiles felt a little safer walking with someone as tough as Boyd. Its not that Stiles was scared of getting jumped. He had that pepper spray his dad gave him. There was just something calming and save about Boyd. They walked for a few minutes in silence before Boyd spoke. 

“So, how do you like the bar?”

“Good. It gets a little crazy, but I think I like. What’s it like to bounce?”

“It’s nice. It’s a lot calmer than working up at the bar. My girlfriend, Erica, who used to work with us, got me the job. She had been working there a few months, and the bouncer they had quit, I needed a job, so it kinda just worked out.” 

“Erica left for law school, right?”

“Yeah. Thats the whole reason she got the job at the bar. The tips are amazing, and she saved up enough money to pay for school after a few years.” There were a few minutes of silence before Boyd asked Stiles why he started working at the bar.

“I moved here to be a songwriter. For the first few weeks I was busy trying to get me music heard. I wasn’t really having any luck. I couldn’t even get past the front desk at any label. No one would even take my CD, they wouldn’t even listen to it. Then I got robbed. So I had to get a job, make some money. I was at a dinner, and saw Danny, Jackson, and Erica. They seemed really cool, and had a lot of money, so I asked the guy behind the counter about them. The next day I was standing in front of Lydia being asked about my pee and blood.” Boyd let out a small laugh.

“Yeah. Lyds can be kind of intense. She’s really awesome though.”

“She definitely seems to know everything about me, even though I have told her almost nothing about myself.”

“She does that. She is one tough cookie. You don’t want to get on her bad side. I have seen her make so many people cry.” Boyd spoke wistfully as the two continued to walk.

They talked a little more before Boyd had to turn down a different street. Stiles walked the remaining few blocks home. Once there Stiles showered, eat, and went to bed. 

\----------

The next day Stiles woke up a little earlier than he would have liked. He made himself some eggs and bacon and eat alone. Well kind of a lone. The cat who walked in his window one night and refused to leave sat and watched Stiles eat from across the room. 

Stiles didn’t have anything to do until his shift at the bar tonight, so he decided to have a day out on the town. Stiles thought it would be nice to visit Marin and Deaton down at their cafe. Stiles got dressed quickly, and only slightly spastically before he made his way to the cafe. It would take him about half an hour to walk there. He tried texting Scott during his walk, but gave up when he realized that he didn’t have the attention span to text and walk the busy streets of New York at the same time. 

As Stiles walked in the cafe, he saw Marin sitting at a table reading, so he approached her and greeted her in is totally normal way. He had no reason to be nervous, she is just some woman who was maybe friends with his mom. No big deal. Right? 

“Hello Stiles. How have you been?” Marin says when she sees Stiles. 

“Mostly good. My apartment got broken into, so I had to get a job so I could get money to replace all the things that got stolen. It was kinda intense at first, but I’m getting the hang of things.” 

“That good. You know what Winston Churchill said?” 

“I’m sure he said a lot of things.” 

“Yes, but specifically, he said ‘If you're going through hell, keep going?”  
“Oh, like that country song?”

“Oh, I don’t listen to country anymore.”

Stiles wonders if that has something to do with his mom. She loved country music. It was the type of music she wrote and wanted to preform. Marin must notice that Stiles is thinking about his mom, because she says, “She was really amazing.” 

“Yeah.” Stiles doesn’t really know how to reply. He doesn’t talk about his mother very often. Not even with his father. Thankfully Marin changes the subject, and asks Stiles if he want anything to drink. He orders an americano.

Stiles and Marin continue to talk while he drinks his coffee. She asks about his new job, and he tells her about The Animal Den. Stiles can’t really read her expression when he tells her. He was a little nervous to talk about it with her. this woman knew his mom, and probably knows his dad. Stiles hadn’t really thought about it too much before, but Marin looks pretty young. Late 20s at the most, but she seems older. There is just something about her that feels mature and wise. 

The two continue to chat a little before Marin has to excuse herself to do some work in her office. Stiles finishes his drink and leaves while trying to figure out what to do for the rest of the day. He looks at his phone, and sees that it is almost noon, so he walks to a dinner to get some lunch. He ends up at the same diner where he first heard about The Animal Den. He orders a hamburger and curly fries. He likes curly fries more than regular ones. They aren't his favorite food, but he got very enthusiastic while eating them one time and now everyone overestimates his love for them. Before Stiles leaves he sets down a very large tip, to make up for the free pie he got last time. 

Stiles is simply walking around when he gets a text from Danny telling him to come hang out at the bar. Stiles wonders if the place is even open this early. He figured that it was more of a night time place. Stiles makes his way to the bar, and doesn’t see any cars parked outside, but the door is open, so he walks inside. Stiles sees Lydia and Jackson talking. Or arguing. It looks like arguing. Danny is talking to a brunette woman, who looks a little scary. Boyd isn’t there. Danny looks up to Stiles, and waves him over.

“Hey Stiles. This is Jennifer, the Evil Psycho Bitch.” Danny turns back to Jennifer and introduces Stiles as ‘Little Red’. Stiles reaches out to shake Jennifer’s hand, and holy crap is she strong. Danny tells Stiles that Jennifer doesn’t have very many shifts, because she is taking classes to be an English teacher. 

“So, are you really an evil psycho bitch?” Stiles asks jokingly.

“Only when I need to be.” She laughs, but Stiles thinks she might have been serious. 

“What are they fighting about?” Stiles asks as he motions to Lydia and Jackson.

“Something about watching The Notebook. Lyds loves that movie, but Jackson hates it. He never wants to watch it. They have had this fight dozens of times. Lyds always wins.” Danny replies. 

“Lyds always wins.” Says Jennifer sounding like it was all beneath her. Maybe she is a bit evil. Stiles can always tell when someone is evil. Well not really evil, but just a terrible person in general. 

“So, when do I get to start calling her Lyds.” Danny’s eyes widened before he replies, “Don’t say that. She has to give you written permission before you can call her Lyds. If you say it before she wants you too, you will get fired.” 

“Good to know.” 

Stiles talks to Danny and Jennifer a little more before he decides to practice bottle spinning a little more. He is kind of getting the hang of it. He only breaks one bottle. Soon customers are making their way into the bar, and Stiles remembers that he still has to go home and change. Lydia offers to drive Stiles in Jackson’s porsche. Jackson doesn’t like the idea, but no one says no to Lydia. 

\----------

The night goes pretty good. Stiles dances a little, he serves up a lot of shots, and he doesn’t break any bottles. After all the customers are gone, and the bar is clean Danny asks Stiles of he wants to come to the diner with ‘the pack’. Stiles thinks about it, but he decides to just go home. He is too tired.

Stiles walks out of the bar and sees Derek leaning against a very nice Camaro. Derek looks up and smiles at Stiles. That is a nice smile. His eyes are crunched at the sides, his whole face is lit up, and holy shit those teeth. Derek starts walking toward Stiles and starts to talk.

“Isaac Lahey. He is 23, kind of a loner, scared of small spaces, has five dogs, he doesn’t talk to his father, he hero worships his brother, he has a scarf collection, and likes loud terrible music.”

“What?”

“That is who you sold me to. You owe me.”

“So, are you and Isaac in love now? Did I do good or what?” Stiles is trying to hide his smirk.

“Ha. Funny. But no, we decided to be friends. He wasn’t that bad.”

“A scarf collection though. Really? Who does that? So, what do I owe you? what do you want?”

“It’s three AM. I want what every man wants,” Derek smirks. Stiles looks a little skeptical. Derek continues, “Breakfast.”

“So, we go to breakfast, and then we’re even?”

“Breakfast, lunch, and two dinners.”

“But that's four dates.”

“I know.” Derek walks around to the other side of the car and opens the door for Stiles to get in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. Leave comments, and Kudos please. :)


	10. It's Only A Comic Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date number one

They chat a little as Derek drives. It is mostly Stiles who talks. Not that he isn’t allowing Derek to talk. Derek has had opportunities to talk. He isn’t completely silent though. He asks Stiles a few questions here and there, and makes some small talk. Derek just doesn’t seem to like talking about himself. Stiles doesn’t mind. Stiles tries to ask Derek a few things about his childhood, but Derek nearly freezes. There is a look of fear and sadness over his face. Stile just figures that Derek isn’t really ready to talk about that. Something terrible must have happened. Stiles understands.

Stiles really has no problem opening up. He has always found it very easy open up to people. Even people he just met. Except when it comes to his mom. He almost never talks about her. It was something he loved about himself. He thinks it has something to do with the way he feels about a person when he first meets them. A lot of the time he will either really trust a person and think the world of them, or have this deep feeling of dislike. Like Danny. Danny is awesome and Stiles trusts him completely. He almosts idolizes Danny. Danny is everything Stiles wants to be; confident, cool, good looking, and a bunch of other crap. Basically Danny is perfect. Then there is Jennifer. Stiles really hates her. He hardly knows her, and just met her. He basically sees her as the exact opposite of Danny. 

Stiles is very introspective. He loves to think about what makes himself tick. He starts to think about where his openness comes from and why he makes judgments about people so quickly. Why those judgments are almost always really good or really bad. Stiles realizes that he must have gotten lost in thought when he hears Derek talking. 

“We’re here. This place makes amazing omelettes.” Derek looks at Stiles and smiles. SMILES. Wow. Stiles will never get over those teeth. So cute. 

“Cool. I love omelettes. Omelette du fromage.” 

“Was that french?”

“Maybe.” Stiles smirks and winks at Derek. Honestly Stiles is feeling pretty good. Earlier he was just kind of ok. He wasn’t sad or anything, but he wasn’t really happy. It was another thing Stiles had gotten used to over the years, the mood changes. It was nothing serious. He just got upset or angry or happy easily. There is nothing wrong with that. And anything was better then the emptiness he had been feeling a lot lately. Most of the time he was ok, but when he was alone at his apartment he felt empty. It wasn't sad. In a way it was worse. Stiles just assumes it is because he doesn’t like to be alone. It was ok though. With his job, Marin and Deaton, and now Derek, Stiles was hoping he would start to feel better. Unless his new friends realized that Stiles wasn’t good enough for them. Stiles was hopeful that it wouldn’t happen again, but he also thought it was inevitable. Stiles started to panic at the thought, so he tried to clear his mind as he followed Derek into the building. 

Once they walked in Stiles noticed Derek’s eyes move around the diner. Stiles watched as Derek’s eyes widen as they met the eyes of a man behind the counter. Weird. Derek leaned into Stiles and told him that he’d be right back. Stiles nodded and watched Derek walk up to the man behind the counter. He heard the two talking, but couldn’t make out the words over the buzz of the diner. Stiles’ mind started to race as he watched Derek slide a very large roll of cash into the other mans hand. The man behind the counter handed Derek a medium sized paper bag that was rolled and crumbled at the top. Derek walked back over to Stiles with a smirk and a sparkle in his eyes. Holy shit. Is this guy on drugs? 

“I don’t know what kind of stuff you’re into, but-” Stiles wasn’t really sure how to continue his sentence. Derek probably understood what he was saying. Derek’s eyes narrow in confusion and then widened in realization. 

“Oh. No, it- it’s not like drugs or anything.” Derek slowly opens the bag and pulls something out. He looks at it and smiles again before showing Stiles. 

“Oh. Wow.” 

“Detective Comics Number 27. Mint condition.” 

“Holy shit. You had me scared there for a second. I totally thought you were buying drugs. Fuck. Comics? Really. Dude, that’s so cute.” 

“It’s manly. Comics are very manly. Did you just call me dude?” 

“Well manley is pretty frucking cute. And yes. Yes I did Mr. Hale.” They both chuckle and order their food. Stiles totally gets a very cheesy omelette. Of course Derek pays. Stiles offered to pay for his own omelette, but Derek was having none of that. 

\----------

Soon Stiles found himself sitting with Derek on the hood of Derek’s car. They talked a little before Stiles noticed that Derek was a little more comfortable. He was joking around a lot more and he was flirting. A lot. 

“So, do you always meet boys by lying to them about who you are?” Stiles joked.

“What can I say? I’m a romantic. I love an interesting meet cute.”

“So romantic.” Stiles spoke with only a slight hint of sarcasm. 

“Totally. I have a feeling that someday you will be on stage singing a song about this exact moment. About the aloof and mysterious Mr. Hale who stole your heart after you tried to pimp him out.” Stiles and Derek laughed together for a few minutes. By the time they were finished laughing they had moved closer together, their shoulders touching and feet brushing. They just sat together listening to each other’s breath for a few minutes. Stiles noticed what derek smelled like. Pine and leather. Stiles loved the combination. Derek also noticed how Stiles smelled of something indescribable. What ever it was, Derek really liked it. It was Stiles who finally broke the silence. 

“I doubt that will happen. I’m a songwriter. I don’t sing. When I get on stage I freeze. All I really want is to hear someone amazing sing my songs. I want to write the music. I remember when my mom used to sit down with her guitar and sing to me. Her voice was strong and powerful, but there was something soft about it. I remember how her singing made me feel. How I wanted to write songs so that I could let someone else have what I had. Things aren’t going well with all of that though.”

“Why not?” Derek’s voice is soft. 

“They’re telling me that the only way I can get my song heard is to go out and sing them. In front of people.” 

“Well, I guess we are going to have to fix this stage fright issue right away.”

“And how will we do that?”

“Is there any place you feel comfortable singing?” Stiles thinks for a second before responding.

“In the shower.” Stiles speaks completely normal. His tone was not seductive. Ok. Maybe it was a little seductive. Ok. A lot of seductive. But it’s not like he’ll just jump into bed with this guy. This is their first date. It is a date right? Yeah. It’s date. Maybe. 

“Ok. Lets start there. I don’t care how long it takes. I’d be fine with a long time of listening to you listen while we shower.” Derek is obviously joking. Sure he may like to shower with Stiles, but he isn’t completely serious. 

“How about before we hit the shower, you tell me a bit about yourself.” 

“Like what?”

“Where are you from?”

“A lot of places.”

“Cryptic. Like what places?”

“California.” 

“Does you family live in New York? Or are they still in Cali?”

“Nope. Do you always ask this many questions?” 

“Do you always dodge this many questions? Where did you learn to dance like that? Like you did on the bar?”

“If I told you, i’d have to kill you.”

“And how would you kill me?”

“I’d rip your throat out. Probably with my teeth.” 

“Kinky.” The two laugh again. Stiles looks up at Derek’s eyes and takes in the colors. All of the greens, blues, browns and even yellows. Derek is staring back at Stiles's magical honey eyes. Stiles watches Derek’s eyes glance down. Stiles licks his bottom lip and Derek’s eyes move back up meeting Stiles’s eyes again. His pupils are dilated. Stiles looks down at Derek’s lips and stays there for a few seconds. He looks at Derek’s eyes again, his heart is beating fast as he leans forward. Derek matches his movement and their lips meet. The kiss is soft and sweet. Stiles feels himself wanting more, so he slides his tongue across Derek’s bottom lip. Derek opens his mouth and their tongues met before Stiles starts to explore Derek’s mouth. Stiles lets out a slow moan as Derek’s hands grab the side of his neck. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek and pulls him closer. 

The kiss grows more desperate before Derek breaks the kiss to press his lips against Stiles’s jaw. Stiles tilts his head back giving Derek access to his neck. Stiles lets out more moans as Derek’s lips and teeth move across his neck. Stiles pulls Derek’s face back to his so their lips could meet again. Stiles nibbles on Derek’s bottom lip. Stiles wanted to go further. He wanted Derek, but the hood of a car, in public isn’t really the best place for that. Stiles slows the kiss before breaking it. Derek nuzzles his face into Stiles’s neck and shoulder. He leaves a few gentle kisses before pulling back and his eyes met with Stiles’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Thanks for reading. Please comment and leave kudos. This is unbeta'd so please let me know about any mistakes..
> 
> I started writing a Sterek fic that involves the Erotes and Aphrodite. I posted something about it about a week ago and it got deleted so I wanted to tell you all about it here too. I wont post it for a while because I am busy with this fic and my job. School also starts so I'll be super busy. I also don't want to post the Sterek-Erotes fic until most of it is finished, so keep an eye out if you are interested in it. 
> 
> I should be able to keep updating this fic semi-regularly.


	11. Pa3X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds something interesting in his apartment after spending the day shopping and texting Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For texting Derek is _italicized_ and Stiles is **bold**

It is almost 8 in the morning when Stiles walks into his apartment. After their kiss they stayed on the car hood for a while and watched the sunrise. They also made out a little more. Stiles takes a quick shower and plans to take a nap, but decides to go shopping instead. Why not? He has a good chunk of cash now from working at the bar. He has a few things he has to replace from when his apartment was broken into. Most importantly a new keyboard. He feels very inspired. Maybe he will write a song about Derek. 

Stiles spends the day shopping. He doesn't get a new keyboard, because he wants to get a high quality one, which costs more money then he has right now. What Stiles does buy is a bunch of shit he doesn’t need. He also stops at a restaurant and decides to text Derek.

**“Hey :)”**

_“Hi Stiles.”_

**“OMG. You spelled it right. A lot of people us a y. I saw someone use two L’s once.”**

_“I feel special.”_

**“You should. What are you doing?”**

_“Organizing my comics.”_

**“Cute :)”**

_“Manly ;P”_

**“We talked about this. Manly is cute.”**  
 **“Is that a winky face with a tongue sticking out?”**  
 **“Adorable.”**

_“Yes it is ;P What are you doing?”_

**“Spending all of my hard earned money on stuff I don’t need.”  
“I should start saving. I need to get a new keyboard, and they are not cheap. Start writing more music.”**

_“Sounds like fun.”_

**“It is so much fun.”  
“What are you doing tonight? I have a shift at the bar.”**

_“I’m working at the club tonight.”_

**“I will never work in a kitchen again.”**

_“You worked in a kitchen before?”_

**“Kind of. A pizza place back home. I have a pretty awesome scar from the oven.”**

_“Ouch. How’d you manage that?”_

**“I’m clumsy. I broke my leg once.”**  
 **“Fell of my roof when I was 12.”**  
 **"Maybe I'll tell you about that someday."**

Stiles texts Derek a little longer before the waitress starts giving him an evil look. He looks at the time and realizes that he has been sitting there almost two hours, and he finished eating a while. He’ll leave a nice tip. 

He spends almost all of the money he made the last few nights, and at the end of the day he doesn’t even know how he spent all of it. It doesn’t feel like he spent almost $900. He got some clothes, a few movies, some games, and some comics. He likes comics ok. Him buying them had nothing to do with Derek’s interest in comics. 

It is starting to get late, and he has to get to the bar in about an hour, so he stops at the cafe to see Marin before heading into work. They talk like they always do. Stiles tells her about his night and day. He may talk about Derek a lot. Marin seems pretty interested.

“So, you really like this Derek guy, huh?”

“Yeah, he is practically perfect.” 

“How long have you known him?”

“I met him a few weeks ago I think, but we never really talked or anything until last night.” 

“Interesting.”

“What?”

“Nothing, just a thought. Maybe we’ll talk about that later.” The two talk a little more. Stiles asks Marin a few questions, and he actually learns a lot about her. She has a degree in psychology. She doesn’t practice though. She did for a while, but left to start the cafe with her brother. Stiles tries to ask why she left psychology, but he doesn’t get a real answer. 

The rest of the night was uneventful. The bar wasn’t very busy, no one had to be auctioned off, no one got sprayed with water, and no one gets ice thrown at them. 

\---------- 

Stiles gets home, and instantly regrets not sleeping the night before. He hadn't really even thought about it. After his date with Derek he felt like shopping, then he stopped at the cafe, then work. It was a long day, and having no sleep just made it all worse. He was considering just laying down in the middle of his kitchen when he saw it. 

Sitting on his kitchen table was a semi-large box. It was wrapped in an off white wrapping paper with music notes all over it. Resting on top of the box was an envelope, so Stiles opened it. Inside was a card with a cartoonish wolf on the front. He opened the card and his jaw dropped as he read it. 

 

Stiles, 

I got you a gift. And you have to take it I wont take no for an answer.

-Derek.  
P.S. You should lock your window. This is a dangerous city. 

 

Stiles looks back at the box and instantly knows what it is. The box is the perfect size for a keyboard. Stiles grabs the box and takes the wrapping paper off. He does it very slowly and carefully. It’s just how he unwraps thing. He has no intention of keeping the wrapping paper. He also doesn’t have a box in the closet filled with wrapping paper from gifts he has received. Once Stiles gets the wrapping paper off, his jaw drops again. Derek didn’t just buy him a keyboard. Stiles instantly grabs his phone to text Derek.

**“OMG. Holy Shit. Thank you!!!”  
“This is a KORG Pa3X!!”**

_“Yeah. Is that good? I didn’t know if I should get that one or the Yamaha one.”_

**"It’s perfect!”**  
 **“It costs like $5000..”**  
 **“You didn’t have to.”**

_“I wanted to.”_

**“But $5000. You have to let me pay you back or something.”**

_“Nope. It’s a gift.”_

**“Than you!! :)”**  
 **“You are amazing!!”**  
 **“Also you suck :P”**

_“Only if you ask.”_

**“Ooo. Dirty Hale. I like it.”**

_“I thought you would.”  
“You don’t think I”m a creep for climbing up the fire escape and in through your window?”_

**“You just gave me a $5000 keyboard. I think that makes up for the creepy window entry.”**  
 **“Plus it’s kind of hot.”  
“What are you doing for lunch tomorrow?”**

_“No clue.”_

**“Good. We are going on our second date Mr. Hale, and I am paying.”**

_“Sound good. :)”_

**“Well, I am going to play with my new toy, and then I am going to bed.”**  
 **“I’ll text you tomorrow so we can set up a place to meet for lunch.”**

_“I can’t wait. Goodnight Stiles.”_

**“Goodnight Mr. Hale.”**

Stiles opens the box for the keyboard. He decides that he will just look it over and glance at the instructions. His neighbors probably won't appreciate him playing it this late, and he is too tired to carry it up to the roof. He loves the keyboard. It is perfect. Derek is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know anything about keyboard. 
> 
> Let me know about any mistakes I made. Please comment and leave Kudos!! 
> 
> Also what is up with Stiles? I think he may be acting a little odd...
> 
> And whats with Derek? Who does something like that for someone they just met?
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr.](http://smokesforharris.tumblr.com)


	12. The Guy From Apartment 512

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have diner and drink a little. Stiles has an interesting habit when he is drunk. Stiles also makes Derek watch a movie, which may or may not make Derek cry.

Stiles and Derek had their lunch date, and it was pretty good. Stiles made Derek eat a bunch of curly fries and they even shared a milkshake. It was like a cheesy date scene from a movie. After they ate the walked around the city a little and totally made out. A lot. That night Lydia was complaining to Stiles about the stubble burn all over his cheeks. She gave him some tips about how to get rid of it as she walked away from him while shaking her head. When Jackson saw, he looked a little impressed and made a few comments such as, "Wow, the virgin actually does have some game," and, "You aren't turning into a slut right?" But it was whatever. Stiles couldn't care less about what Jackson has to say. 

After Stiles's shift was over, Derek was there to give him a ride home. They chatted a little during the car ride, and then made out again before Stiles went inside. The next few days Derek was busy with stuff at the club, and Stiles was working a few extra hours at the bar, so they didn't get to see each other very much. Stiles was happy he had unlimited texting. His dad still pays that bill. Stiles had insisted that he could pay for it himself, but his father didn't want to worry about Stiles being phoneless. What if there was some kind of accident or something? 

Once Stiles and Derek both had a night off, they agreed to meet for dinner. Derek picked Stiles up, and drove back to his apartment, where he was going to cook. Stiles and Derek too the elevator up to the fifth floor and Derek lead Stiles to his door. Stiles watched as Derek unlocked and then opened his door. The two walked in to a large open room which has a wall completely covered in windows. It is a pretty nice place with a lot of nice things. Derek gives Stiles a tour, showing him the living room first, then the kitchen and dining room, followed by the bathroom, and two bedrooms (On of which has an en-suit bathroom with a very large jacuzzi bathtub and a huge shower.) Stiles think about how the shower may come in handy latter. 

Derek cooks steak with onions and mushrooms and potatoes with lots of cream and butter. Just the way Stiles likes. They two sit down to eat and talk causally. Derek opens a nice bottle of wine, of which Stiles has two glasses. For dessert, Derek brings out the best tiramisu ever. Stiles loves dessert, and he loves coffee, so tiramisu is just perfection. 

After the finish eating, they just hang out They watch some tv, and drink a few beers. After a little while Stiles is starting to feel buzzed, and takes a moment to warn Derek. 

"Just so you know, sometimes when I get drunk, I sing." Derek smiles and raises his eyebrows.

"I don't see how that's a bad thing. I'd like to hear you sing."

"See, you say that, but my singing will probably be terrible. And then I'll scare you away," Stiles says with a small laugh.

"Probably not. I heard you CD, remember?" 

"Yeah, but I don't sing my songs when I'm drunk. I don't even sing in English when I'm drunk."

"What langue do you sing in then?" Derek has is eyebrows raised as he waits for Stiles to reply. 

"Spanish," Stiles says with his voice suggesting that the answer was obvious. 

"I didn't know that you speak Spanish."

"I don't"

"Then how do you sing in Spanish?"

"Phonetically" Stiles say curtly. He then winks and smiles. Derek tries to hide his laugh but fails.

\----------

“Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles  
Porque somos de distintas sociedades  
Amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo  
El dinero no importa en ti y en mí, ni en el corazón.”

Stiles belts the lyrics as he plays the music on the keyboard. He smiles and looks up to Derek while he sings. 

“Stiles, what are you singing?”

“Oh, oh baby” 

“Oh my god.” 

"I told you that I sing in Spanish when I get drunk."

"You haven't even had that much to drink though."

"Well, it's like self-fulfilling prophecy or something."

"I don't think that's how that works."

“Hey, wait. Your apartment is on the fifth floor right?” Derek nods in confirmation. “What’s your apartment number?” Stiles mumbles as he continues playing notes on the keyboard. 

“512. Why?” Derek answers and Stiles suddenly stops playing the music.

“Oh. My. God. No. Way!” Stiles eyes grow wide as he speaks. He glances back and forth from Derek to the keyboard and sports an impossible wide grin.

“Why?” 

Stiles begins to play the notes to a different song, one with a tempo that is quite faster than what he was playing. 

“El chico del apartamento 512  
Es el que hace a mi pobre corazon saltar  
Es a quien le hago cartas noche y dia  
Que no puedo entregar  
El chico del apartamento 512  
Es el que me hace tartamuda y mas  
es en quien yo pienso y sueno noche y dia  
El, solo el”

"Um, Stiles?"

Stiles stops playing and smiles at Derek.

“Have I told you that I know Spanish? Fluently?” Derek asks with one eyebrow raised. 

“That’s kinda hot Mr. Hale.”

“Did you just write that song on the spot?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Stiles asks with a chuckle. 

“What?”

“Selena?” Stiles looks for some recognition in Derek’s expression, but sees nothing.

“Selena Quintanilla? Selena Y Los Dinos? Derek. The Queen of Tejano?” Derek is still sporting the same clueless mug. “This makes me upset. How could you not know who she is? This ruins everything.” Stiles deadpans. 

“I don’t know who she is.”

“That’s it. We are watching the movie. I hope you have one hundred and twenty-eight minutes of free time. Also tissues. I hope you have tissues.”

“You know how many minutes the movie is? Also, why tissues?” Derek asks, obviously oblivious to what Stiles is about to get him into. 

“Because Yolanda.” 

“Ok.” There are a few moments of silence before Derek speaks again. “Who is Yolanda?”

“The spawn of Satan. I think I have the movie on Amazon Prime. I just have to sign in. We can watch it on your computer.”

“Ok.” 

Stiles gets the movie set up, and Derek hooks his laptop into the projector so the image is covering almost the entire wall in front of his couch. Derek sits down, and Stiles scoots closer to him and rests his head on Derek’s chest as the movie starts. 

They sit and watch the movie together. Occasionally Derek would ask a question about what was happening in the movie, or about the actors. Ok. He asked a lot of questions. Stiles doesn’t think he has heard Derek talk this much in the few weeks they have known each other.  
Part way through the movie Stiles tells Derek about how he used to watch this movie with his mom all the time when he was little. He especially liked when they would watch it with Scott and his mom. All four of them would sing all of the songs together. It was a lot of fun. \-----------  
Near the end of the movie, Stiles starts to feel tears in his eye as it gets to his least favorite part of the movie. He looks up to Derek and sees the tears fill his eyes as well.

“I told you that you would cry.”

“I’m not crying.”

"Oh. Let me guess, you got something in both of your eyes?"

"Yeah. Lets go with that." 

After Selena is finished Stiles and Derek watch another movie, and fall asleep part way through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter.  
> [ Amor Prohibido ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvfZ95ueOcQ)  
> [ El Chico Del Apartamento 512 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfZ4fYyS4eE)
> 
> Rough Translations of the lyrics used. 
> 
> 'AMOR PROHIBIDO'  
> "Forbidden love"..they murmur on the streets  
> Because we're from different societies  
> "Forbidden love"...everyone tells us  
> Money doesn't matter to you or to me or to the heart
> 
> 'EL CHICO DEL Apartamento 512'  
> The guy from apartment 512  
> The one who makes my poor heart beat fast  
> To whom I write letters day and night  
> Which I can't deliver  
> The guy from apartment 512  
> Who causes me to stutter and worse  
> He is the one I think and dream about all day  
> Him, only him
> 
>  
> 
> Also Selena is amazing (RIP.) EMI and the Quintanilla family own her music, and I am not them. I own nothing.  
> You should watch the movie, because it is awesome. Probably the best Bio-Pic ever.  
> [ Here is a trailer for the movie.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14gyU53hMJk>)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos :) Also if you see any corrections that need to be made please let me know.


	13. One Way or Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek do some stuff.  
> Stiles's dad is clearly not telling the truth about something.  
> A crazy night at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. I don't own Teen Wolf, I don't own Coyote Ugly, and I do not own the music used in this chapter.

Derek wakes up on his couch to the sound of music. He looks around the room and sees Stiles sitting in front of the keyboard, his fingers moving across the keys. Derek quietly stands and walks up behind Stiles. Derek leans close to whisper in Stiles’s ear.

“Hey.” Stiles jumps at the sound of Derek’s voice, and falls to the floor. Derek quickly apologizes and helps a laughing Stiles to his feet. 

Stiles look at Derek’s eyes and smiles. “Hey.”

“What were you playing?” Derek asks, his voice more gentle than Stiles has ever heard. 

“Oh, um. Just this song.” Stiles says shyly and moves his gave to his feet.

“One of yours?”

“Yeah. Well, kind of. I wrote most of the lyrics and music, but I sorta used some of my mom’s note for the ideas.” Stiles looks back up to Derek, and gives him a small smile. 

“Can I hear it?” 

“I don’t know. I just can’t sing in front of people.“

“You did really good last night.”

“Yeah, but those weren't my songs,” Stiles says, his nervousness slightly (or totally) obvious. “Plus, I was drunk.” Stiles voice is a little lighter. He chuckles as he looks around the room.  
“You weren't that drunk. What would I have to do to get you to sing?” Derek asks with a large smile and soft eyes.

“Be invisible?” Derek nods and moves around the room turning of a lamp and closing the curtains to block the early morning light from entering. With the room much darker Derek sits next to Stiles and meets his eyes. Stile sighs and sits back in front of the key board. He messes around with a few controls, and starts to play. 

“I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you, but I do love you”

I don't like to see the sky painted gray  
And I don't like when nothing's going my way  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
But I do love you, but I do love you.” 

Derek watches Stiles sing. Derek takes in the way Stiles closes his eyes and almost leans into his words as he sings. Stiles’s voice is strong with passion, and intent. Derek smiles as he listens. 

Stiles finishes the song and turns to face Derek, who takes Stiles’s hands in his own.

“How was it?” Stiles asks as he glances around Derek’s face. He looks at Derek’s eyes, then down to his mouth and back up. 

“You did amazing. Stiles, that was perfect.” Stiles looks into stares into Derek’s eyes. He frees one of his hands and brings it to the back of his neck and smiles.

“Nah. I’m not that good.” Stiles turns his head to the side and looks down. Derek moves his free hand to Stiles’s neck. Stiles turns his head again to face Derek. 

“Stiles, _you_ are amazing.”

Derek leans in and Stiles meets for a kiss. It starts out slow and soft. Stiles moves his hands to grab Derek’s hair, and pull him closer. Stiles gently bites Derek’s lower lip Derek opens his mouth letting Stiles in. The kiss grows harder, and the two stand and attempt to walk back to the couch without breaking the kiss. Stiles walks into a lamp knocking it over, but they still don’t stop. Still walking backwards, Stiles hits the wall. Derek moves his mouth to Stiles’s neck. Stiles moans at the contact. Derek’s teeth graze the skin, and he starts to suck a mark into the skin. Stiles arches his back, and pulls Derek back into the kiss. 

Stiles leans into to Derek and guides him back to the couch. Stiles lies on the couch pulling Derek down with him. As they kiss Stiles starts to pull at Derek’s shirt. The kiss breaks as Derek pulls his and Stiles’s shirts off. Derek moves down kissing Stiles’s  
collarbone. 

“Fuck. Derek.” Stiles lifts his hips, his cock hard and pressing against his jeans. Stiles’s hands slide over Derek’s back, and down to hiss ass. Stiles pulls Derek so his crotch is against his own. Derek lets out a deep moan, almost a growl. He moves his mouth back up to Stiles’s neck, and licks the mark he left earlier. 

“Derek.” Stiles wines and pulls Derek’s face back up. Stiles grabs at Derek’s hair as he pulls him in closer. He kisses along Derek’s jaw and thrusts his hips up.

“Stiles. Fuck.” Derek grinds against Stiles and drops his head against Stiles’s shoulder. 

Stiles feel himself getting close so moans he thrust his hips again. “Shit, Derek.” 

\---------

Stiles opens the door to his childhood, and sees his dad standing there. Waiting. 

“Hi Son. Who’s car is that?” John nods toward the Derek’s car, which is parked in the street.

“Just a friend’s. I borrowed it.”

“Did you really borrow it, or did you _borrow_ it?”

“I really borrowed it Dad.” Stiles says with a smirk and a nod.

“It looks like a guys car.” 

“I’m a guy. I could have a car like that if I wanted.” John sighs and moves over to let Stiles in. 

“Can I do the laundry now?” Stiles asks as he walks to the laundry room. 

“Will you tell me his name?”

“Whose name?” Stiles pretends like he doesn’t know what his dad is talking about. Avoidance works. Right?

“Your ‘friend’?” John says, making air quotes with his hands. Stiles laughs.

“If I do will you be your usual protective self and run a background check?” Stiles says as he dumps some dirty clothes into the machine.

“Should I be worried about finding something if I do?”

“Not that I know of.” Stiles pours in detergent and starts the machine. He walks past his dad and pats him on the shoulder before walking into the kitchen. He motions for his father to go sit in the living room.

“I’m making you lunch now.” 

“You know, I can just run his plates right?” John asks as he sits in his prized recliner. 

“Dad?” Stiles asks as he stares into the freezer. “Last time I was here I left 10 lean cuisine meals. Why are there still 10 lean cuisine meals in here? What have you been eating?” John’s eyes go wide as he tries to think of a lie. 

“Shit. Um. I- I’ve been cooking real food,” John says instead of _‘I’ve been meeting Melissa at the hospital for lunch almost every day this week.’_ Stiles walks into the living room, and points at his father. 

“I know that you’re lying. And I will figure out the truth.”

During the rest of his visit, Stiles dodges questions about his job and Derek.

\----------

The next night Stiles has a shift at the bar, and it is busy. The place is packed. Everyone is working tonight, even Jennifer. The crowd is yelling and cheering as Stiles and the other bartenders dance on the bar. Soon Stiles and Lydia jump down behind the bar to serve some drinks. 

“Shit. The cops are here. I’ll be back.” Stiles looks up to see Lydia leap over the bar and make her way to two police officers near the entrance. Stiles struggles to keep up. He looks around to see where Lydia went, but his eyes can’t find her. 

Near the end of the bar some guy is leaning over trying to get to the tap. He starts to drink right from the tap. Jackson starts yelling at the guy, he grabs him, and practically throws him back into the growing crowd. “Wait you turn!”

Stiles looks up and sees Boyd trying to keep more people from coming in, while also trying to get other to leave. Fights are starting to break out, and people are yelling and screaming. 

“Hey! Get off!” Stiles hears Jennifer scream. He looks up to see hands grabbing her and pulling her down from the bar. Jackson and Danny jump down from the bar to try to help her, but the get separated in the crowd. Things are getting even more out of hand. Stiles hears “Help!” and “Get off” He hears Boyd yelling at people, and he still can’t see Lydia. People are starting to hit and push each other. 

“Boyd! Where is everyone?” Stiles looks and sees Lydia trying to push her way back inside. 

“I Don’t know,” Boyd yells as he tries to break up a fight. Stiles remembers the ice from one of his first nights. He grabs it, and climbs up onto the bar. He throws ice over as many people as he can, but it doesn't even phase anyone. 

Lydia makes it a little further into the bar, and climbs up a post. “Red! Do something!” 

People start climbing over the bar and start to grab bottles. Stiles hears a crash and looks to see someone being repeated shoved against the old style jukebox. Music starts. 

“Red! They’re destroying the place! Do something!” Lydia scream. Her voice sounds more desperate than angry. Stiles looks around trying to keep his breath under control. He can feel himself struggling to breath. The last thing he needs now is a panic attack. He sees a microphone near the end of the bar. He runs over and picks it up. 

His voice stats quiet as he tries to match the pace of the singer on the cd. 

“One way or another I’m gonna win ya  
I’m gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha,”

Stiles’s voice gets a little stronger.  
“One way or another I’m gonna see ya,  
I’m gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week,”

Stiles starts to move with the beat. He looks over and sees Matt, one on the regulars, trying to dance on the bar. Stiles taps his shoulder and motions for him to get down. Matt Smiles and nods before jumping down back into the crowd. 

“I will drive past your house,  
and if the lights are all down  
I’ll see who’s around,”

Stiles moves his hips a little as he sings and the crowd is slowly calming down. 

“One way or another I’m gonna find ya,  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha.”

Stiles is really getting into the music now. He is dancing and having fun. He looks around the crowd, and totally sees Lydia and Jackson smiling. The crowds yells and screams have turned into cheers, and people are singing along. Stiles is having a great time. He gets a little hot from the dancing so he takes his shirt off. Soon Danny, Jackson and Jennifer make it back on stage to dance with him. Stiles doesn’t even notice the flash from the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek didn't have full on sex, but it will happen soon. This was the first time I've ever written something even remotely smutty so maybe next time it'll be better.. 
> 
> Songs used in this chapter are.
> 
> [But I Do Love You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zf97-1wZAmw)
> 
>  
> 
> [One Way or Another](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1VFuHj9_Tgw)


	14. Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That is when he sees it. The face Stiles has seen far to many times in his life. A look of disappointment. It’s all in the eyes. The face is strong, the jaw is tense. 
> 
> Stiles’s eyes widen in shock. He shoots up to his feet. His heart is beating fast. Stiles jumps down from the bar and makes his way through the crowd. 
> 
> “Dad. Wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of late, but school started and I've had a really bad cold. Enjoy!!

“Stiles that was amazing!” Danny says from behind the bar as he washes the glasses from tonight.

“Oh, please. He sang along with a jukebox. Lets not starting giving him Emmys.”

“Grammy’s Jackson. They are called Grammy’s. And be nice. Red saved your ass.” Lydia says as she smacks Jackson on the back of his head. Jackson rolls his eyes and wipes the bar. 

“He saved me from beating the shit out of a couple of guys. That’s all.”

‘Jackson, Stiles was absolutely wonderful.” Lydia says as she smiles toward Stiles. 

“There was not a dry seat in the house.” Jennifer says as she sits, watching everyone else clean. 

“Guys. Stop. I wasn’t that good.” Stiles says as his cheeks redden. His gaze drops to his feet. 

‘Really Stiles. That was awesome. You totally saved the night. There was no way I could have taken control of that mess.” Boyd says.

“It’s nothing really.”

“You should sing every night. It’ll be great for business.” Lydia says.

\----------

Stiles stands, waiting for the door to open. He adjusts his hair, before re-crossing his arms for warmth. The door opens quickly, revealing a sweatpants wearing Derek. 

“Hey, what's wrong?” Derek asks. His eyebrows are raised with concern. 

“Why would anything be wrong?” Stiles coyly asks as he leans against the door frame.

“Um, because you called me at three in the morning and said that it was an emergency.” 

“Oh, that. Nope. Nothings wrong.” 

“Then what do you need?” Stiles chuckles and stands up straight, close to Derek. Their eyes meet for a second before Stiles grabs Derek, and pulls him in for a kiss.The kiss is short and soft. Stiles pulls back and lets his gaze meets Derek's again. Stiles smiles, and takes a few steps back. 

“Goodnight Mr. Hale.” Stiles turns to walk back to the elevator, leaving Derek standing in his doorway. 

\----------

The next few days go by fast. Stiles spends all of his time working, texting Derek, and planning Scott’s bachelor party. It’s going to be awesome. Stiles is taking Scott and the groomsmen out for a night in the city. It’ll be epic. There will be drinking and a lot of food. Good food. Fatty greasy yummy food. The night is mostly planned, but Stiles still has a few minor details to hash out. 

Stiles has been singing every night at the bar. At first he was pretty scared, but he thought that it doesn't really count as singing. They aren't his songs, he is just singing along with the jukebox. 

Tonight the bar is packed, but Stiles sees a familiar face in the crowd. He can’t quite put a name to the face. It’s the girl who worked here before Stiles did. The one Boyd is dating. Erica. That's it. Lydia sees her too. She grabs the megaphone and winks at Stiles.

“Hey everybody! We have a special treat for you tonight! Look who dropped by for a visit.” Lydia says and points to Erica. Lydia motions for Erica to come up on the bar. 

‘No. I am here as a paying customer tonight.” The friends that Erica brought with her are cheering her name, trying to get her to go up on the bar. “Guys! I have class in the morning. What-”

“Come on guys, lets giver her a little motivation! Erica! Erica! Erica!” Lydia chants. The crowd joins in. 

“Erica! Erica! Erica!” Soon Erica gives in and moves to the bar. She starts dancing while as if she had never left. Lydia starts to fill pitchers with water. She hands them off her staff.

Danny, Jackson, Erica and Stiles are dancing on the bar, pouring water all over each other. The crowd is cheering wildly. Stiles drops to his knees and gives a few thrusts. Danny starts pouring more water, and Stiles closes his eyes.The water falling over him making his shirt cling to his body. He moves his hands through his hair to get the wet strands out of the way. His eyes open and scan the room. He sees a few regulars. There is Matt, who has tried to dance with Stiles on the bar multiple times. He sees Sarah, a girl has a crush on Lydia. His eyes move again. That is when he sees it. The face Stiles has seen far to many times in his life. A look of disappointment. It’s all in the eyes. The face is strong, the jaw is tense. 

Stiles’s eyes widen in shock. He shoots up to his feet. His heart is beating fast. Stiles jumps down from the bar and makes his way through the crowd. 

“Dad. Wait!” Stiles shouts after his father turns and starts to walk toward the door. Stiles runs up to his father, and grabs his shoulder to stop him. “Dad!.” John turns to face his son. His eyes are watery, but his face has shifted from disappointed to anger. 

“Dad, It’s not as bad as it looks.” Stiles says trying to get his father to respond. 

“Dad, people come here to see me.” John says nothing.

“I just sing and dance. Ok, that’s all.” Still nothing. 

“Dad! Say something.” 

“Parrish and some of the other guys had this hanging up in their lockers.” John says holding up a copy of The Sun. On the cover is photo of Stiles from the first night he sang.

“I gotta go. I have a shift in the morning.” John says as he turns again to leave. 

“No, dad wait. It’s just a bar. You have to trust me.” Stiles feels tears run down his face. John turns to face Stiles. 

“But you’re my son!” John turns to leave. 

“Dad. Please.” Stiles pleads, but his father doesn’t stop this time. 

\----------

As his father is walking out the door Stiles feels sad, but when the door closed behind his father the sadness is replaced with anger. The anger grows even as Stiles feels like he is floating away. He feels a humming in his head. Everything around him feels fake. Almost like a dream.

“Fuck!” Stiles yells as he stomped back to the bar. He may shove a few people out of the way and he may break a bottle or two. Stiles could also be responsible for the broken mirror in one of the bathrooms. Stiles wants to stop himself from doing more damage, but he can’t. He feels he is watching himself throwing things around the room, but is unable to stop himself. 

“Red!” Stiles hears Lydia shout from outside of the bathroom. “Open the fuck up!” Stiles can hear the voice, but it’s like the words don’t register. They don’t mean anything. Lydia is pounding on the door, but Stiles finds himself unable to move to open it. 

Stiles drops to a sitting position, and he feels like he is waking up from a bad dream. He feels like he is gaining control of himself. His eyes close and he takes a deep breath. After a few seconds his eyes open and he looks around the bathroom to see the destruction he has caused. Stiles runs his hand through his head and feels his breathing hitch. His chest feels tight and heavy as his heart pounds. The whole world is spinning around Stiles. He tries to find something to focus on. He tries counting in his head, but it doesn’t work, his lack breath is too overwhelming. He tries everything he can think of. 

After what seems like a lifetime Stiles finds focus in the steady pounding against the bathroom door. His regains his breath, and his heart slows. Stiles notices the treats running down his cheeks. He hears himself sobbing as the door bursts open, revealing Boyd and Lydia. 

“Stiles, what the fuck was that?” Lydia says, but she sounds more confused than mad. 

‘I- I- I don’t know. I couldn’t- I” Stiles tries to explain through his sobs, but is unable to find the right words. Lydia crouches down in front of him and places a hand on his shoulder. 

“Stiles?” Lydia asks softly. “Stiles, look at me ok?” Stiles lifts his gaze from the floor. “Stiles, it’s ok. Can you tell me what happened?” 

“Mm- my dad was here. H- he saw a picture. I- in the paper. He-” Stiles’s breathing starts the become shallow again as he speaks. Lydia pulls him into a hug and doesn’t let go until he calms. After Stiles feels calm he is able to explain what happened. Lydia tells him that she won’t fire him, but he did push a few customers and cause some damage, so he is suspended for one week. Stiles mostly understands. 

As Stiles walks home, he cannot shake the feeling of being completely alone. The worst feeling in Stiles’s opinion. He soon finds himself laying in his bed surround by the empty wrappers of his favorite snacks. He falls asleep with a half eaten cosmic brownie sticking out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please let me know about any embarrassing mistakes that I probably made. I don't have a beta on this fic, and I don't really edit. Like at all. I kinda just write and post. 
> 
> I will have a beat on the my Sterek fic 'Wings and Kisses' which will be about Sterek and the Erotes, Lydia and butterfly wings, and other fun stuff. I only have about 5,000 words of that written (other than the prologue), and will post it when I have more of it done. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos :)


	15. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott drops by for a visit.

Stiles wakes to someone shaking him. He looks up to see two very brown puppy dog looking eyes staring at him.

“Stiles, wake up, its like 3 in the afternoon.” 

“Scott? What are you doing here?” Stiles says as he sits up, wrappers from the junk food he spent hours devouring falling to the floor. 

“I heard about what happened last night. I wanted to check in and you weren’t answering your phone. I was worried.”

“How?”

“My mom told me.”

“How did you mom know?”

“Your dad told her. I think they have been spending a lot of time together lately,” Scott responded. 

“Whatever. I really don’t care about him anymore.”

“Stiles, com on. He’s your dad.”

“Yeah, and he left. I want to explain things to him, but he wouldn’t listen. And so I’m done with him. It’s whatever. If I’m not good enough for him, then screw him.” 

“Stiles, you know that isn’t true. He loves you. There is no way you aren't good enough. He doesn’t think that.” Stiles stands and moves to the kitchen, ignoring what Scott has to say. 

“So, how long are you staying, because I don’t have work tonight, and I feel like taking my best friend out for a night on the town.” Stiles says as he makes himself a bowl of cereal. 

“Sounds fun. BUT, you have to promise me you won't ditch me at some point. Ok? Every time something even remotely bad happens, you drag me out drinking, and you end up going missing part way through the night,” Scott says with a small smile. 

“I make no promises, but I will try.” 

“And maybe you can tell me about this Derek guy that you won't tell anyone about.” Stiles freezes only for a moment. He tries to calmly and subtly change the subject. 

‘Hey? How’d you get in here anyway?” 

“it’s your fault for teaching me how to pick locks.” Scott says seriously. They two chat for a little while and Scott carefully avoids the topic of last night, knowing that it might send Stiles into one of his moods. Scott and Stiles have been friends for almost their entire lives, and Scott has learned the hard way how to talk to Stiles at times like this. It wasn’t always like this though. 

Stiles used to be so happy and carefree. He used to be so confident. Then his mother died he was about 11. After that, thing changed. Stiles became moody, and he was always scared of being left alone. He became convinced that people pitied him and that no one really cared. But Scott was Stiles’s best friend, and promised Stiles that he would always be there for him. And he always has been. Even when Stiles pushes Scott away. When Stiles shouts that he isn’t good enough to be Scott’s friend. Scott is even there for those times when Stiles talks about feeling empty. Those are the worst. 

\----------

The two friends get ready to go out. Stiles texts Derek to tell him that he spent the day with Scott, and that they are going out. He doesn’t mention what happened last night. Derek texts back, telling Stiles to have fun and to call if he needs a ride later. 

“Texting your secret boyfriend?” Scott asks looking at Stiles who has been smiling at his phone. 

“He’s not my secret boyfriend. He’s just kind of my boyfriend.” 

“Just kind of?”

“Well I think we are, but we haven’t used those words yet. I just din’t get what he would see in me. He’s just too, uh, like amazing, I think for someone like me”

“Oh, stop it. I bet you are totally amazing enough for him dude. Probably even too amazing.” 

“I doubt it, but thanks.” The two sits in silence for a few moments before Stiles talks again. ‘So, lets get out of here.”

\----------

The two end up at the club where Derek works. Stiles wonders if Derek is working tonight. He didn’t see Derek’s car anywhere outside, but Derek usually walks to and from work. He did mention giving Stiles a ride if he needs it, so he probably has the night off. 

Stiles and Scott drink for a while. Scott tires to get Stiles to spoil the top secret plan for Scott’s upcoming bachelor party, but Stiles has that shit locked up in the safe that is his mind. Stiles is starting to feel a little loose from the beers, which means one of two things will happen. One, he could start singing, or two, he will talk. 

“It’s just, like, I don’t know man. Like I just, I’m just me. And I don’t, like, I’m not good enough for people Scott. Everyone just always leaves you know?” 

“Stiles, that isn’t true.”

“But it is. All of my girlfriends and boyfriends have left. And my dad left, and you are getting married and you won’t have enough time for me anymore. and then we won’t be friends anymore-” 

“Stiles, you’re like my brother. Ok, like me best friend ever, and I will always make time for you dude.”

“And Derek is probably going to find out that he is too good for me, and then he’ll leave, and I won’t be able to stop him. And my mom. I- I couldn’t save her, and It’s my fault that she died Scott. I was just never good enough,” Stiles says as tears start to run down his face. 

“No, dude, you were a kid. You wouldn’t have been able to save. No one could, it- it was just time, and you can’t blame yourself. There was nothing anyone could have done.”

Any other night, Scott would have tried to get Stiles to stop drinking then, but he was pretty drunk too. The two just sat in silence for a while, trying to ignore the deep sadness they were both feeling. It didn’t really matter though. After about 30 minutes Stiles’s mood changed to a more happy one. He and Scott had a few more drinks, and Stiles made his way to the dance floor. He danced for a while and he was having fun. He was starting to get a little tired though. He looked around for Scott but couldn’t find him. Then he realized that he was in a different club then he was earlier. He didn’t remember leaving the club Derek works at. How did he get to this random place? 

Stiles feels in his pockets for his phone, but he can’t find it. Shit. Maybe he can just walk home. Scott might have found his way back to the apartment. Stiles walks out into the cool night. He knows he should go home, see if Scoot made it back, but he is tired, and Derek’s loft is closer. 

\----------

Stiles is standing in the hall waiting for Derek to open the door. When the door slides open, Stiles sees Derek wearing only a pair grey sweatpants that hang on his hips. Derek looks a little surprised to see Stiles.

“Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were going out with Scott.” Derek says he he takes a step to the side to let Stiles in. 

“Yeah, I think I lost him though. Can I use your phone quick? I can’t find mine. I should probably text him to see if he’s ok.” Derek nods and hands Stiles his phone. Stiles quickly sends a text to Scott. Thankfully Scott has had the same number forever, and Stiles easily remembers the number. Stiles sobered down a little from the walk, but is still pretty drunk. Derek must be able to tell that Stiles is drunk and tired, because he moves Stile to the bed and suggests that they sleep. The two lay down facing each other so they can talk. Stiles tells Derek everything about the night before. Derek doesn’t know what to say, so he holds Stiles close. Soon Derek thinks that Stiles is a sleep, and he is about to fall asleep to when he hears Stiles talk. The voice is quiet, almost to quiet to even hear. But Derek hears the words clearly. “Promise you wont leave me.” Only a few seconds later stiles lets out a soft snore, but Derek specks anyway. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, please comment and kudos. :)
> 
> Please let me know about any errors I made. 
> 
> Also, smut will happen soon. I think Stiles is just a little scared to let that part of himself gro, because he is worried that he might lose Derek.


	16. He Could Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Stiles and Scott's night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a little late. (Like a week) Also it is a little shorter than usual. (About 200ish words.) I was trying to write the smut that I wanted in this chapter. (First time writing smut and it is kinda difficult.) So hopefully I will get the smut written for next week.

“I am so sorry.” Stiles says into the phone as he watches Derek cook breakfast. Scott did make it back to Stiles’s apartment last night. Praise the almighty GPS gods. Scott also has Stiles’s phone. Apparently Stiles left it sitting on the bar at some point. 

“Dude, it’s ok.” Scott says sincerely.

“No, it’s not. I said I wouldn’t ditch you and I did. I’m such a shitty friend.” 

“Stiles, it’s fine honestly. I just wanted to get you out of your apartment so you could have fun.” 

“Well, I won't do it again ok. And I’ll totally make it up to you for your bachelor’s party.”

Derek flips pancakes in the air. Stiles tried to do that once. It didn’t go well. Scott calls it ‘The Great Pancake Incident of 2010’. Stiles still refuses to talk about that day other than by saying, ‘A few good men were lost that day.’ And buy good men Stiles means two pans, one lamp, and a microwave. Seriously don’t ask him about it.

“What are the plans for that?”

“Oh, I am not telling you. It’s going to be a surprise and it is going to be all kinds of fun.”

“Ugh, fine. Don’t tell, but it better not be anything weird.” Scott says lightly. 

Derek puts a few pieces of bacon on a plate, followed by some amazing looking, perfectly golden brown pancakes.

“Me? Plan something weird. As if.” Stiles jokes. 

“So, do I get to meet Derek? You did end up at his place right? You aren't in some creepy alley some with like homeless tweakers or something?” 

Derek sets a plate and a glass of orange juice in front of Stiles. 

“Yes I am at Derek's. As for that other thing, I’ll think about it.” Stiles looks up to Derek, who is still standing beside him and quietly says, “Thank you,” then gives him a quick kiss. 

“Are you making out with him now? I will let you get to that. See you later.” 

“Bye. Thanks for last night.” 

“Totally. Bye.” Stiles hangs up as Derek sits across from him. Stiles gives Derek his phone back and thanks him for letting him use it. They chat a little. Stiles tries to avoid talking about the awkwardness that was last night. They finish eating and then make-out for a while before Stile mentions going back to his apartment to hang out with Scott. 

“Want a ride?” Derek asks, already putting his leather jacket on and grabbing his keys from the hook by the door. 

“Sure. Thanks.” 

\----------

Derek pulls up in front of Stiles's building when Stiles turns to him. 

“Do you maybe want to come up and meet Scott?” Stiles asks a little unsure. 

“Yeah. I mean if you want me to,” Derek answers with a smile.

“Cool. I mean yeah, I want you too.” Stiles nods. Derek shuts the car off and the two get out. Derek opens the trunk and grabs his fake car boot then places it on the tire. This way he can park pretty much anywhere he wants, and no one tries to steal the camaro. They head into the building and up the stairs holding hands. Stiles loves holding hands. Especially Derek’s hands. He loves how big and strong they are. 

Stiles walks into the apartment first, shouting to Scott that he brought Derek with. Scott rushes over to the door to check out his best friend’s man candy. Scott’s words, not Stiles’s. 

“Hey, I’m Scott,” Scott says, reaching out to shake Derek’s hand. “Firm handshake,” Scott says with approval. 

“Thanks? I’m Derek.” Derek sounds nervous. Oh. My. Good. Derek is nervous. To meets Stiles’s best friend. Wow. Alert the press. Stiles sighs, closes his eyes, pinches his nose and mutters something that is undoubtedly oozing with annoyance at his friend’s over protectiveness. 

“Ok. So now that are are introduced, lets go sit down or something. And Drink coffee or something. Or we can watch a movie or something.” Shit, now Stiles is the nervous one. The three sit in the living room, Scott bringing carrying in coffee for everyone. Once they get settled, Scott turns to Derek. 

“So, Derek,” Scott starts. 

“Oh shit.” 

“Stiles, shhh.” Scott smiles at his friend and turns to face Derek again. “So, tell me about you.” 

“Uh, well I work at Club Luna. I’m a cook there. Um, I’m from California.” 

“That all? What about your family, stuff like that?” Stiles is going to say something to Scott about being intrusive, when he realizes that he doesn't know anything about Derek’s family. He mentioned being from California, but never anything about his family. In fact if Stiles remembers correctly, Derek kind of avoided the topic. Derek is silent for a few a moments before he answers. 

“It’s kind of complicated.” Stiles doesn’t miss the look of sadness on Derek’s face. Scott must see it too because he changes the topic. The three talk about hobbies and interests for a while. Derek and Stiles give Scott crap for not watching Star Wars yet. A friendly argument breaks out when they start talking about comics. 

“I don’t see what the big deal is!”

“Scott. Really? Really? Are you really saying that Alpha is your favorite superhero?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. My. God. Ok, first he was not a superhero he was a sidekick. Second, he was a bad sidekick. He was a total douche nozzle. He didn’t listen to Spider-Man, he was kinda a bitch baby, and was very bad at time management.”

“But he was so cool. He could fly.” 

“He was in like what, five of the comics?” Stiles asks.

“Three.” Derek responds. 

The three continue to chat and bond for hours before Scott announces that he is going to head back home. He and Allison are having dinner with Allison’s parents. Seeing Derek and Scott interact was really nice for Stiles. Watching Derek getting nervous, trying to impress Scott, made Stiles feel really special. It made Derek seem really special. Stiles loves Derek. Maybe Derek is different. Maybe he won't leave like all the others have. Maybe Stiles doesn't have to be so scared. Stiles realized that he really wanted to have sex with Derek a few days ago. He bought condoms, they’re in his bedside table. He could easily grab them. To night could be the night. It’s dinner time now, so maybe after? Yeah. Stiles really thinks that he is ready to let go of that part of himself. He is totally going to lose his virginity. (Even though he thinks virginity is a stupid social concept that is stupid. Like really stupid.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos.  
> No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Please let me know of any really terrible ones. :)


	17. Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek spend some time together.
> 
> Stiles visits Marin and learns a lot about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know I said I would try to do smut for this week, but it was just too hard. (Pun only slightly intended.) I made it through writing a nice make-out scene that ultimately leads to off screen sex, but the actual sex is hard to write. I want this story to have smut, maybe some day it will.

Dinner was great, Derek and Stiles cooked together. It was romantic, a little cheesy and cliche, but fun. Stiles refused to let Derek do dishes. Derek offered to help but Stiles said no, and forced the man to sit in front of the tv and relax. looks into the living area where Derek is sitting on the couch, watching tv. Stiles walks into the living room and stands in front of Derek. They smile at each other. Derek is expecting Stiles to sit next to him on the couch, maybe they will watch tv, and get some cuddling in. But Stiles obviously has different plans. He gets on the couch, legs on each side of Derek, straddling him. Stiles leans forward and his lips meet Derek’s.

 

Stiles nibbles on Derek’s bottom lip, then moves his tongue across it. Soon he is exploring the inside of Derek’s mouth. Their tongues roll over each other as the kiss deepens. Stiles moans as he moves his hands through Derek’s hair. He grabs the thick stands and gives a slight pull, making Derek grunt, and wrap his arms around Stiles’s waist in return. Stiles moves his hands to the back of Derek’s neck and arches his back sliding his crotch against Derek’s as Derek moves his mouth to Stiles’s neck. Stiles moans as Derek leaves soft bites on his neck. Stiles starts to grind in Derek’s lap, and his and Derek’s lips meet again. The two re position themselves so that Stiles is laying down on the couch, Derek above him. Stiles spreads his legs so that Derek can fit between them. 

 

Stiles runs his fingers down Derek’s back to grab the hem of his shirt. He pulls, trying to get Derek’s shirt off. Derek pulls away and grabs his shirt to pull it off, then helps Stiles with his. Stiles moves his hands to Derek’s chest, rubbing softly against the skin. The two kiss again and this time it is more sloppy. Derek moves his lips to the side of Stiles’s moth and then down to his neck. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist and grinds his hips. 

 

“The bed,” Stiles rasped. Derek presses his forehead against Stiles, and their eyes meet.

 

“Are you sure you want this?” Derek asks. 

 

“Yes. God yes.” Stiles says as he lets out a shuddering breath. 

 

\----------

 

Stiles decides to stop by the cafe to talk to Marin. He texts or calls her sometimes to talk, but he hasn't seen her face to face in a little while. Stiles isn’t sure why talking to her seems to be so calming. Maybe it’s because she used to be psychologist. He still doesn’t know a lot about her. All he knows is that she is from Beacon Hills and she was friends with his mom. But she is pretty cool. She has all of these really insightful things to say all the time. 

 

Stiles is a little nervous to see her though. He told her about what happened with his dad, and she will probably try to be all helpful about it, and he really just wants to pretend that the whole thing never happened. At the cafe he gets a heavily sugared coffee and finds his way to Marin's office. She is sitting behind the desk reading what looks to be inventory papers. Once she notices him there she says hello and tells him to take a seat. The do a little small talk before she starts to ask him about that night. Stiles is a little surprised because she seems much more interested in what happened right after his dad walk out of the bar. 

 

“So, you felt like you couldn’t really control what you were doing?” she asks. 

 

“Well, I guess. I mean, I don’t really remember everything. But what I do remember, it was like I was watching myself do it. I just felt kind of funny too. I don’t know. It’s kind of hard to explain.”

 

“I think I get what you mean. Has anything like that happened before?” 

 

“Not really. Sometimes I kind of feel funny in the same way, but I’ve never freaked out that bad before. I mean sometimes when I get really mad. Um. I can get kind of intense I guess. But it’s never been that bad before.”

 

“You said you don’t remember everything. Have you experienced blackouts before?”

 

Stiles is quiet for a few moments before he answers.

 

“Just once. I think.”

 

“When did it happen?” 

 

“About a year after Mom died.”

 

“What else was happening in your life at that time?” 

 

“Um, Dad was drinking a lot then. Scott’s parents were getting a divorce and he was really freaking out about it, and he never wanted to do anything fun. I didn’t really have other friends then, so I spent a lot of time alone. It was kind of terrible.” 

 

“What is the last thing you remember before blacking out?” 

 

“Uh, I was just hanging out on my roof reading some comics. I was probably up there for a few hours, and at some point, I don’t know. I just don’t remember anything after that.” 

 

“What’s the first thing you remember after the blackout ended?” 

 

“The hospital.” 

 

“What happened?” 

 

“I don't really know. I just fell of the roof I guess.” 

 

Marin takes in all of the information for a few minutes. The gives a quick nod. 

 

“Thank you,” she says. 

 

“What? What does that mean? Does that mean something? Do you know what that means?”

 

“What you explained about how you felt that night at the bar and the blackouts could be dissociation. It’s kind of like a coping mechanism.”

 

“So what does that mean? I am like crazy or something?” 

 

“No not at all. It’s common in people with-,” 

 

“People with what?”

 

“Stiles, I’m not a licensed psychologist anymore, so my opinion wouldn't really hold any real value. Also the DSM has changed since I last practiced. The DSM is a big book that we use to diagnose people,” she explains. 

 

“But you think you might know what might be wrong with me? Will you tell me?”

 

“The is nothing wrong with you Stiles.”

 

“Just tell me.” 

 

“I’m not completely sure, but If I had to make a diagnoses based the things we have talked about, I would say Borderline Personality Disorder. BPD for short.”

 

“Borderline Personality Disorder? That sounds really bad. That’s really bad right? What’s it borderline too?” 

 

“It isn’t really bad. It’s completely manageable. It isn’t really borderline to anything. The name is misleading. In recent years there has been movement to change the name to Emotional Regulation Disorder, but it hasn’t happened yet.” 

 

“So what exactly does this BPD thing mean?” 

 

“People who are diagnosed with PBD often live in fear of abandonment. They will try very hard to avoid it. It is common for them to think that everyone will always leave them eventually. They can have very intense relationships with people because their opinions can change from a very positive one to a very negative one. One day we could see someone as practically perfect and the next day we could see them as the opposite. It’s called a pattern of idealization and devaluation.” 

 

“Ok. I definitely do those things. What else?” 

 

“A chronic feeling of emptiness as well as mood swings. They can last anywhere from a half an hour to a day or two. At times it can feel like the mood swing is happening for no reason. We could be very anxious and then a little while later it’s almost like we can’t even remember why we were so anxious.”

 

“Yup,” Stiles says popping the ‘p’. 

 

“Suicidal thoughts or actions can also be common. As well as intense anger and impulsive behavior in two areas.” 

 

“What do you mean by impulsivity?”

 

“It could mean a lot of things. Binge eating or drinking, excessive spending or frequent dangerous sex.”

 

“So that last one is kind of slut shaming?” 

 

“No, it’s fine to have frequent sex as long as it is consensual, of course. The big part with this is the danger factor. Having a lot of unprotected sex with strangers for example.”

 

“Well I’ve only had sex with one person, so I don’t think that’s an issue for me. The excessive spending and binge eating and drinking happens sometimes though. Not very often. It usually happens when I’m really upset or stressed or something. Oh, and the anger thing, obviously. But not the suicidal thing. Anything else?”

 

“A poor sense of self. It doesn't necessary have to be physical. At times we can think that we aren't good enough, even though it isn’t true. Also dissociation, but we already talked about that. I think I listed about nine different criteria, five are necessary for diagnoses.”

 

“Wow. That practically describes me perfectly. So how does this thing get treated?”

 

“It takes a lot of work. Dialectical Behavior Therapy, DBT for short, is the most common and effective method for treating BPD. Most of the time it consists of a combination of bi-weekly individual sessions along with weekly group sessions. Sometimes medication is also used. Some psychologists don't like to treat it because it calls for a very close relationship between the patient and the therapist. It could mean multiple phone calls or texts a week outside of the sessions.” 

 

“So how would I get started with all of that?”

 

“First you would have to see a licensed mental health professional to be diagnosed. I know a few people that I can suggest if you’d like. It would be up to who ever you see to set up a treatment plan. Is that something you are interested in?” 

 

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am by no means a mental health expert. The way Stiles and Marin interact would probably not be the way therapy sessions work, but I was thinking that Marin being really straightforward with Stile would be beneficial to him. 
> 
> All information about BPD came straight out of the Diagnostic Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-IV-TR), as well as personal knowledge on the disorder. 
> 
> As always please leave comments and kudos. No beta on this, all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Also, as some of you know I am writing a big Sterek fic that involves the Erotes. I am about 12,000 words in right now. Hopefully I'll start posting that in a few months. 
> 
> I also recently started a small chapter fic called [Orange and Blue.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2519945/chapters/5599055) It will be about 3,500 words, and it is currently about half finished.


End file.
